Lonely Hearts
by weesh
Summary: Maggie's life changes permanently the day she meets Seth. Imprint story. Seth/OC.  Post BD canon.
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters – I just like to play in their backyard.**

I've seen them here before, the tall Quileute guardians. No one can tell me what they do, but they are pretty close to the tribal Elders and no one messes with them, but really that's not surprising. They are all tall, strong and can be really intimidating; at least, they can be when they aren't here in the school parking lot cat-calling to their mascot, Claire Young.

Every day one or more of them are here, dropping her off and picking her up from school. I don't know what her family did to get on their good side, but you probably couldn't hire a better group of body guards. Though I'm not sure why she needs body guards. I mean, she's a pretty sixteen year old, and nice from the few times I've actually spoken to her, but you'd think she's some local celebrity or something the way they are always with her. I will be seventeen in a few weeks, and I should only be a grade ahead of her, but I'm a senior because I skipped ahead in order to get out of school sooner.

I'd try to ignore them as usual as I make my way to my car in the lot but today they have parked next to it. There is a large group here today, and I can't help but gawk a little as I get closer. 5 of them are standing in front of an old truck, one waving to Claire who is behind me while others lean against the truck or talk amongst themselves while they wait. As I get closer I am reminded just how truly huge they are, their muscles clearly defined under their thin t-shirts. I walk toward the driver's side door and duck my head as if to shrink even though I only come up to their mid-chest height anyway.

I realized a little late that one of them is blocking my way, leaning against the side of the truck right next to the door I want to open. "Excuse me." I said softly and looked up as he pushed off the truck and rose to his full height. I barely even reach his shoulder. My eyes kept rising up to his face. The bored expression left his features and a sparkling white smile spread across his face and lit his rich brown eyes which were locked on my muddy brown ones.

"Hi." His voice was deep and warm.

"Hello." I said, noting that he was still blocking my access to my car.

"I'm Seth." He offered, still staring at me. I looked down, trying to keep from blushing.

"Maggie." I supplied. Then I realized that all talking and movement from the others had ceased. I glanced over at them and saw that Claire was happily situated under the arm of one of them but they all stared at Seth and I with varying expressions of surprise and glee.

"Oh, ho! Another one bites the dust!" one of them sang.

"Shut up Collin." said the one who had claimed Claire, reaching out with his free hand to hit Collin on the back of the head. He easily dodged and kept laughing as he clapped yet another one of them on the back.

I wasn't sure what to make of this exchange, but decided I would rather get home to finish my homework as soon as possible rather than solve the riddles presented by this group of men. I turned back to Seth who was still smiling warmly at me.

"Um, this is my car." I indicated the small blue accord to his right.

"It looks nice." He said, not sparing a glance at my humble vehicle.

"Yeah, I'd kind of like to drive it home now." His warm eyes drew me in and I momentarily wondered why I would want to go anywhere else. I shook my head to clear it. "Please." I added.

"Oh, sure, sorry." He blinked rapidly and seemed to return to himself and took a few steps back so I could get to the door lock. "Of course. School is over right?"

"Thanks." I put the key in the lock and opened the door, tossing my bag onto the passenger seat and sitting down. Seth filled the open doorway and leaned down casually toward me.

"Hey, um, do you live around here?" he asked awkwardly.

"Well, this is the reservation school, so it's a pretty safe bet I live on the reservation, yes."

He laughed, an easy, free sound. "Of course. I just meant, uh, you know, . . . if you ever have trouble with your car I work at the garage near the reservation store, and I'd be happy to help you out or something."

I was happily surprised to realize that he was searching for some reason to keep talking to me. It was actually flattering to know that he didn't want to let me go so quickly. I wasn't used to that kind of attention from guys, and certainly not handsome ones. I couldn't stop the blush this time as my cheeks burned and I returned his smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"Good. Well, have a good day, Maggie." He stood up and stepped away from my door so I could close it.

"Bye Seth." I said, started my car and pulled slowly out of the lot. In my rear-view mirror I saw him follow me for a few steps before one of his friends grabbed his arm and pulled him back toward their truck. I hardly saw the road as I drove home, thinking over the brief exchange between Seth and I. There had been something different about the way he said my name, like it brought him satisfaction of some kind. He didn't flirt or hit on me outright, but I had felt some unspoken need from him to know me and I sensed that this was not the last I would be seeing of Seth.

I had a quiet night at home. I finished my homework quickly and was pulling the enchiladas out of the oven when my dad got home. He asked about school and we got through the usual small talk pretty quickly as we settled in to eat dinner. My mom died of cancer four years ago so it has just been the two of us for a while. Mom had always called me her miracle baby because she struggled with her health most of her life and according to her doctors she never should have been able to have children. So it wasn't until I was 10 that I realized being an only child was different. Most of my friends had 4 or 5 siblings but I never felt jealous. My parents loved me and I loved them. I had a great home and I made it my job to keep it that way after mom died, to honor her. Dad didn't nag me about doing homework or keeping the house clean, and even though he never asked for it, I made dinner most nights so he didn't have to worry about it. I know he gets lonely, and sometimes we move in our own spheres, not interacting very much, but it's not a bad life either.

The next day Claire caught up to me as I walked out the doors at the end of the school day.

"Hi Maggie." She said brightly, falling into step beside me.

"Hi Claire." I was pleasantly surprised to be joined by her.

"How're things?" she asked.

"Good. And you?"

"Great. Tomorrow is Friday so I'm happy. I love the weekend."

"It's nice to get a break." I agreed. We were at the edge of the lot and I saw the familiar truck and her friends parked a few spaces away from my car. I decided to be brave.

"So, what's with your friends, Claire? How do you know those guys?" I asked.

"Quil is my best friend; he always has been. And knowing Quil just means knowing the rest of the guys too. They're all really nice though." She assured me. "What do you think of Seth?" she asked, equally as blunt.

I saw him standing by the truck with Quil up ahead, just the two of them today, and I couldn't help but smile as his eyes followed us anxiously. "Well, I just met him, so I don't know yet." For all I knew she would repeat everything I said back to him so I played it safe.

"He's a good guy."

I didn't say anything because we reached my car. I stopped and she continued on a few spaces toward the guys. "See you later Claire." I said as I unlocked my car.

"Bye." She called, walking directly into Quil's open arms for a hug before hopping into the truck. Seth smiled and waved at me.

"Hi Maggie!" he called out.

I waved and smiled back as I drove by on my way out of the lot. I marveled that he clearly came to get Claire just to see me. Or did he? I second-guessed myself. Maybe he had been here countless times before we met and I just hadn't been aware of him. My mind was running away from me. My euphoria disappeared as I faced the reality that nothing had really changed. He didn't go out of his way to come talk to me, he hadn't asked me out, and I couldn't chalk up a nice smile from a friendly guy as anything more than passing interest. I had only been on a handful of dates as it was and guys rarely showed any interest in me. Even the dates I had gone on only resulted in friendships and nothing more. My heart had not broken about any of those anyway. I had yet to find someone who put butterflies in my stomach and occupied my thoughts endlessly like my school friends had described feeling about their crushes and boyfriends. Why should I suddenly care what Seth thought of me anyway? Odds are I may not see him again since I will graduate in two months, and all I know about him is that he knows Claire.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth POV

Ouch. I barely got a wave and a smile from Maggie today and yesterday. Forget the fact that I'm a virtual stranger to her. I imprinted on her two days ago and I can't get her out of my head. Yep, it finally happened. I've been a wolf for 14 years now and nothing happened so I was starting to give up on imprinting. I figured I was free and clear and then Bam! Two days ago I get roped into tagging along with Quil to pick up Claire before work, I looked into those beautiful brown eyes and I was done for. She is gorgeous: long glossy black hair, smooth copper skin and a shy smile that melts my heart. Guess I can't tease the other guys anymore. I just thank my lucky stars she's in high school and not a toddler.

The only problem right now is that Claire is my only way of seeing her. I really need to figure out some way to spend more time with her and get to know her without scaring her off. I'm scared gutless of messing this up. How could I go on if she rejected me?

I phased and Brady's thoughts came into my mind. I was taking over for him, freeing him up for his usual Friday night clubbing with Collin.

_Aw man, I do not want details of your date last night_. I whined as I caught a glimpse of his memories at a club.

_How are things with Maggie?_ He countered.

_That was low, brother_.

He just laughed.

We both ran large circles around the reservation as we changed shifts. He covered the afternoon when he got off work and I was on for the night. There was very little vampire activity anymore, but those of us who haven't retired still run patrols and take care of the odd vampire that runs across our territory. It was still early; only 5 o'clock and the sun wouldn't set for a while so we ran wide and kept away from the houses and in the deep forest. Not a half hour in I caught the scent of two leeches and followed it to investigate. Brady was closer to the village on his way out. He howled to alert the others and wheeled around to come closer in case I needed help. If I met a lone bloodsucker odds were I could take it out myself, but there were two trails that split. I had plenty of experience and knew how to take them out pretty efficiently by now but a little help never hurt either.

I followed one trail and Brady would take the other when he caught up. The smell grew stronger, burning my nostrils as I sucked in air to fuel my lungs and muscles. I was getting close; that much was clear and adrenaline ran through me in anticipation of the fight. I slowed as the scent overwhelmed me so I could ascertain the bloodsucker's position and try to sneak up on it. I was still downwind so I was in a good position already. I came over a rise and looked down into a clearing where two identical male vampires studied the remains of a campsite. Two vampires that smelled exactly the same?! They spoke rapidly in a different language and one pointed toward me and the direction the campers had gone. When he saw me his eyes widened and they both hissed at me. I growled and bared my teeth to them, mentally showing Brady where I was. He had just caught up to the other vampire.

It all happened very fast after that. With no chance of delay, I dove into the clearing and lunged at one of them. The twins were clearly connected and moved in unison like members of the pack do with our crazy mind-meld. I snapped and bit, turning and spinning in an intricate dance with them attacking me from either side. I got a good hold on one of their legs and wrenched it angrily, tearing the appendage from it's owner and tossing it into the trees. The twins growled at me savagely and the ferocity of their attacks increased. I managed to get another good hold on the injured one and began tearing him to pieces while trying to avoid his brother. He got his arms around my middle and squeezed, breaking some ribs. I tried to ignore it and finally ripped off his brother's head with a mighty turn of my head. This left me open however and the bloodsucker bit savagely into my leg, ripping at my muscle and breaking the bone.

I cried out in my mind to Brady who had gotten distracted by the other vampire. He was almost done there but I wasn't sure how much longer I could last here on my own. Two on one was not great odds. I snapped at the vampire but couldn't get a good hold on him. My head was spinning and before I knew it his teeth sank into my shoulder. I wrenched myself away and put some distance between us. He cried out at the scattered remains of his brother and I took his distraction as a chance to get out of there. I needed time to heal. As it was I couldn't use my left hind leg at all thanks to the broken bone and the venom and soon my shoulder wouldn't be much use either.

I hated to leave the vampire alive but Brady promised to finish him off since he had just destroyed the old lone vampire. Far away I felt another brother phase and I heard Embry's surprise at all the action tonight. In the distance he howled to alert the others again and then he told me to go home and promised to come help Brady clean up the mess. My thoughts blurred and I focused on the difficulty I had moving my own body at this point. My fur was damp with sweat and blood and I wasn't completely aware of my surroundings. I willed myself to keep moving as fast as I could, even though I couldn't see clearly and didn't even know if I was going the right direction. I _felt_ like I was and that was enough for now. I kept moving in the direction in which I felt a pull and hoped that it got me home or at least to a member of the pack. But I couldn't hear my phased brothers clearly anymore, even though I knew they were out there, cleaning up and burning the dead leeches. It was enough to know they were there and would find me if it I didn't make it home on my own.

Maggie POV

It was Friday night and dad went over to the neighbors to watch a basketball game on tv after dinner. It was a nice evening so I took my journal outside to write for a little while until the sun set. This was the time I loved. It was what drove me to finish my homework early every day. I loved having quiet time to get lost in my thoughts and write whatever came to mind, whether it be stories, poems, songs, or just my rambling thoughts. Tonight felt like a rambling night and I was determined to take advantage of the clear rainless evening outside until it got too dark for me to see.

I walked out behind our house to the far border of our backyard and just into the tree-line of the forest. I settled myself at the base of a tree, leaning my back against it for support. I let the words flow seamlessly from my mind to the blank page, wandering freely. I generally enjoyed the journey as my thoughts drifted from subject to subject, marveling in the final destination. But tonight they seemed to move more in circles, coming frequently back to Seth. The fact was that he puzzled me. Three days in a row now I had seen him after school. The last two days had been merely in passing, but I couldn't get his earnest gaze out of my mind. I couldn't decide if he was interested in me or if I was seeing interest because I wanted him to be. But then, why did I care at all? I knew nothing about him really, but I realized now that I wanted to know him.

My thoughts were interrupted by a noise in the forest in front of me. I heard a low howl followed by a whimper and the sound of something large being dragged through the brush. Oh crap! Was there a wolf out there? My thoughts raced and I debated running or holding still so as not to draw attention to myself. My heart was racing as the sound grew louder and closer and I clutched my journal to my chest, preparing to run when I saw it: a massive sand colored wolf dragged itself into my view. Panic was replaced by shock as I took in its wounded form. It dragged a leg awkwardly behind it and a great deal of its fur was matted with blood, only some of which was dried. The creature didn't seem to see me at all as it crawled across the forest floor in obvious pain.

It stopped not ten feet from me, exhaling in a deep sigh. It whimpered weakly once more before its great head dropped to the ground and it closed its eyes in exhaustion. I didn't dare move, but stared instead at the massive creature. I had no idea wolves could grow so large. I certainly hadn't come across a description like this in any of my studies for school. I didn't have long to contemplate its size however as its shape started to shimmer and shift. The wolf shrank, its hair receded into copper skin, and in just a moment I was looking at a man sprawled awkwardly on the forest floor.

It wasn't just any man either. Underneath the smears of blood and cuts and scratches that covered his body I recognized Seth laying face down on the forest floor.

I couldn't begin to understand what I just saw and I wasn't going to try. I focused on the reality before me: Seth was hurt. Okay, let's try and ignore the fact that he's naked. He needs help. I approached him cautiously, completely freaked out. I reached out and touched what looked to be an uninjured part of his arm. He groaned.

"Seth? Are you awake?" I asked.

He moaned again and I decided it was enough.

"I'm going to help you inside, but there's no way I can lift you on my own. I need you to help me a little and then you can rest, I promise."

His eyelids fluttered open and he looked at me with unfocused eyes. "Maggie?" his voice was low and rough.

"I'm here." I reassured him.

It took a minute to get him to his feet since one of his legs was clearly broken. I slung one of his arms around my shoulders and attempted to support some of his weight as we stumbled our way across the yard and into the house. His skin burned even through my clothes. I had never felt such a high fever. Neither of us was going to get much farther so I veered off the kitchen into my dad's den where there was a twin mattress set out for when my uncle crashed here for the night on occasion. I sat down heavily, Seth's weight caused the small bed to grown as he collapsed beside me. I got up and helped him lay down, seeing the grimace on his face as his leg wrenched awkwardly. I picked up his foot and tried to help him get the purple-bruised leg into a comfortable position. I grabbed a nearby blanket and lay it over his body to cover his nakedness.

"I'll call an ambulance." I said as I retreated to the doorway.

"No." his voice was raspy. "No doctors or hospitals."

"But you're hurt." I protested weakly. Yeah, what was I going to say to the 911 dispatcher anyway? This injured wolf stumbled out of the forest and turned into a guy that I, a 16 year old girl brought into my house while no one else is home to help me? That didn't sound good at all. Then an image of my frail, dying mother flashed through my mind. "You could die." I whispered.

"I'll be okay." He managed to say before his face crumpled and he let his head fall back on the pillow. He grew still and his face relaxed as his breathing grew deep and even in sleep.

I stood frozen in the doorway, just staring at him for a minute. Even under the cuts and streaks of drying blood it was obvious that he had a nice body. I shook my head. The last thing I needed now was to be attracted to this strange wolf-man-thing who could very well be dying in my house right now. Oh crap. I understood why he didn't want to go to the hospital, but I had to try and call someone. But I didn't even know his last name, where he lived, or if he had family around here.

I walked back into the kitchen and realized that I was missing my journal. I stepped outside and quickly retrieved it from the base of the tree where I had dropped it after seeing Seth melt out of the giant wolf. The forest floor hid any sign of the strange thing I had witnessed minutes ago. I shivered and hurried back inside. I set the book on the table and took a deep breath, feeling revitalized by the cool night air.

My mind began to clear and I knew I had to do something. I didn't want to call my father since I couldn't even explain what had happened to myself and I wasn't ready to try to explain a naked injured man in the house to him. I thought back to the times I had seen Seth before at school under much more normal circumstances. Claire. She knew who he was. I hurried down the hall to my bedroom and pulled last year's school directory off my bookshelf. I flipped through it as I walked back to the kitchen. It didn't take me long to find Claire's number and I picked up the phone to dial. I paused to peek into the small room where Seth now slept peacefully. He needed real help, not the amateur nursing of a sixteen year old. I dialed Claire's number and waited through two rings.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Hi, can I please speak with Claire?" my voice sounded small and shaky.

"Sure, hold on."

As I waited for Claire to come to the phone I debated just how much I should tell her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Claire, this is Maggie, from school. I was wondering if you could tell me how to get a hold of Seth's family or something."

"Hi Maggie. You want Seth's number?" her voice brightened.

"Um, not like that. Does he have family around? I need to talk to them."

"What's going on?" Claire's voice grew serious.

"He's hurt. I found him outside my house and he's pretty messed up but he told me not to call the hospital. I need to get help though so I want to call his parents or something."

"How bad is he?"

"I'm pretty sure his left leg is broken and he has cuts and blood all over. I don't know what to do Claire." Panic finally descended on me as the numbing affects of shock wore off.

"It's okay, Maggie. I'm gonna make some calls and help will come soon. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I glanced out the glass sliding door into the backyard then. "Holy crap!" I yelled into the phone.

"Maggie! What's wrong?"

"There's another one, a, a giant wolf outside!"

"Tell him that you have Seth." Claire's voice instructed calmly.

"What?!"

"Quick. Before he leaves. Even if he runs he will hear you."

And somehow, tonight, that made sense. I pulled the door open, spooking the large animal, but I did as she said and called out into the darkness. "Seth is here." Then I closed and locked the door, returning to the phone with shaking hands.

"Okay. I told it he's here. Claire, what's going on?" I felt like my voice would fail me any second now.

"Everything is gonna be okay, Maggie."Claire repeated. "Trust me. Just stay with Seth and I will send help. When someone comes and tells you they are Embry or were sent by him, trust them. Embry is important, okay?"

"Embry." I repeated.

"Okay, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon." Claire said before hanging up.

My hands were shaking so badly that it was hard for me to hang the phone back up on it's cradle. I went back into the room where Seth lay sleeping and pulled out the computer desk chair to sit next to him on his right side. I don't know why but I grabbed one of his large rough hands and held it between both of mine. And strangely I felt better. My hands stopped shaking and I closed my eyes as I listened to his slow rhythmic breathing, training my breaths to match his.

I don't know how long I sat there, but when I opened my eyes again I was surprised to see how bloody and dirty he was. I then realized that in my mind I had been picturing him as I had seen him at school: clean, clothed and smiling warmly at me. I released his hand and went to the kitchen where I filled a bowl with warm water and soaked a washcloth. I brought these into the small room and began gently washing the dried blood off of Seth's face and upper body. I was almost finished when a loud knock on the front door made me jump. I gently set down Seth's left arm and returned the soiled cloth to the bowl of water before going to the front door.

I opened the door to find 4 large men waiting for me. The eldest who stood closest to me studied me with serious eyes. They all looked alike and wore only shorts.

"Maggie?" he asked with a deep voice.

"Yes." I confirmed. I was kind of overwhelmed by them. They were all huge and muscled and very serious and only vaguely familiar looking. I definitely didn't want to get on their bad side.

"I'm Embry. Where is Seth?"

"This way." I led him back to the small room and relief swept briefly across his face when he saw the sleeping figure on the bed. Quil had followed as well and he went in to take my seat with a nod to Embry.

"Hey Seth. We're here now." He said in a low voice.

Seth stirred and groaned. "Maggie."

I took an involuntary step closer. "I'm still here."

"I want." He mumbled with closed eyes, possibly dreaming. "Maggie, . . . girlfriend."

Quil tried to hold back a chuckle as he laid a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Sleep now, brother."

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and I turned back to Embry.

"Thank you for helping him." He seemed to study me for a moment. He motioned me back toward the front room where the rest of the men who had come with him waited. I recognized Collin and Quil from picking up Claire, but there was a new face as well. His hair was a mess and there were traces of dirt and dried blood on his arms and chest, similar to Seth. Embry guided me to the couch and sat down with me while the others repositioned around us, forming a protective circle. I would have been scared, but after tonight it would take a lot to freak me out.

"Can we talk?" Embry asked.

"What about Seth? Shouldn't he see a doctor or something? His leg. . ."

"I promise he will be fine. He doesn't need a doctor – just sleep and time."

I glanced back toward the room where Quil now sat with his injured friend. I reluctantly nodded.

"Tell me everything that happened tonight." Embry said.

"I was outside and Seth stumbled out of the woods bleeding and he collapsed. I got him inside and called Claire because he didn't want to go to the hospital. Now he's sleeping back there."

"Is that _everything_ you saw?" he pressed.

I squirmed a little, debating just how crazy I was going to sound if I admitted about the wolf thing. Then I looked around the room at all the men who bore a certain physical resemblance to Seth. This was something bigger than just checking up on a friend.

"He was a giant wolf at first and changed into Seth?" it came out like a question because I couldn't believe I was saying it myself.

There were mumbles around me and Embry narrowed his eyes to study me again. "What color wolf?" he asked to test me.

"Sandy brown, like the desert. Will you tell me what happened to him? How did he get hurt? Why aren't you getting him medical help?"

Embry sighed. "He was guarding the reservation against certain enemies and he was outnumbered."

"Guardians." I said, using the name some people used for them. I had never given the title much thought before.

He nodded.

"And one of you followed him here. I saw another wolf outside." One of the men shifted his weight and Embry turned to him.

"So, all of you can turn into wolves?" I asked, looking around myself again at the overgrown men.

"Yes. Have you ever paid attention to the tribal legends? Everything is in there." Embry answered.

I thought back to stories I had heard as a child. "The spirit warriors and the wolf. Okay. And Seth is one of you? Fighting against enemies. But you have something against doctors." I tried to process all of this.

"We heal quickly on our own and don't need to answer all the questions that would be raised. Now, how about you? Are you okay with all of this?" his eyes filled with concern now that business was taken care of.

"I guess so. What else can I be? So, I assume you want me to keep this secret since it isn't exactly common knowledge."

"We would appreciate it. We can do our job more easily in secret." He confirmed.

"I'd just sound crazy anyway if I tried to tell anyone." I shook my head and glanced back toward the small room. "How long will it take him to get better?"

A strange expression crossed Embry's face and he smiled. "Depending on the severity of the wounds, in two or three days he should be good as new."

"Even with a broken leg?"

"He probably won't even have a scar to boast about."

"Who else knows about you?" I asked.

"A few people who need to. The Tribal Elders of course, there are some retired wolves and their wives, and you may have guessed that Claire knows."

"She told me to talk to a wolf, so yeah, that was pretty obvious."

"I know this is a lot to take in, Maggie, but you aren't alone. There is nothing to be afraid of. If anything you can feel safer knowing that we are out there, putting life and limb on the line to protect the tribe, just like Seth and others did tonight."

"Do you always get hurt so badly?"

"No. Injuries like Seth's are actually pretty rare these days. He was unfortunately outnumbered but he still put up a good fight." There were nods all around the room and Embry stood up. "We should go now."

I followed him toward the room where Seth slept. "What do I need to do for him?"

He stopped and looked at me curiously. "Nothing. We will take him home now and you don't have to do anything else."

"Oh." I can't explain why my heart fell to find out that he was leaving. "Is it safe to move him?"

"He'll be fine." Embry repeated.

We went into the small room which felt decidedly more cramped with the three large men in it. I peeked around Embry to see Seth who now wore a pair of cutoff sweat pants even though he slept as soundly as when I left him not long ago. His upper body, which I had cleaned, looked much better already as the smaller cuts and scratches were fading into his tan skin. I noted with dismay however that his left leg was still largely bruised and painful looking. With Embry's help Quil picked Seth up and got him situated in his arms to carry him away.

I quickly moved out of the way as the men made their way to the front door and left with their friends. I watched them all walk into the night and disappear before I closed and locked the front door. I was tired. The night's events were catching up with me so I quickly stripped the spare bed and put the soiled sheets and blanket in the washing machine before emptying the bowl of water and leaving it and the cloth in the sink. I grabbed some pop tarts from the pantry and headed to my room where I changed into my pajamas and curled up in my bed. I nibbled one of the pop tarts as I mentally ran through the night one more time, letting my brain slow down and digest everything so I could sleep.

I was starting to nod off when I heard my dad come home. He popped his head in to say goodnight and shortly thereafter I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth's POV

Maggie's face swam through my consciousness along with her sweet and simple words: "I'm here." I dreamed that she found and cared for me, holding my hand and guiding me through the pain toward healing. This is what carried me through until the smell of bacon somehow broke through into my muddled brain and I woke up. I blinked several times to clear my eyes and looked around at the familiar features of my bedroom. I had no idea how I got here. The last thing I had been aware of was dragging my body through the forest.

I rolled onto my side and groaned with the effort. My body ached and felt old but I pushed through the pain to sit upright. My sister Leah poked her head through the door and gave me a rare smile.

"Finally. Now you can shower and rid the house of that stench." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "I love you too, sis."

"Mom, it's alive." She called down the hallway before stepping into the doorway.

"How long was I out?" I stretched carefully and felt my left leg for tender spots.

"Two days. But at least you're on time for mom's Monday morning breakfast extravaganza. She has been staying here since they brought you home and she was kind enough to move the feast here this week. They aren't expecting you at the shop today but you'll probably want to stop by and catch up on the latest gossip anyway."

"Is there some new drama I should be worried about?"

"No, nothing more exciting than you revealing the pack's secret to your imprint Friday night."

"I was trying to figure out if that was a dream or not." I admitted and finally stood up. I put a little pressure on my leg to test the break and it felt surprisingly good. "So, how mad is Embry?"

Leah turned to lead the way to breakfast. "He's actually not too mad. After Brady filled him in on what happened during your patrol, I think he's just glad you didn't get yourself killed. Plus your girl Maggie seemed to handle everything really well even after you freaked her out. Collin told me she was really worried about you getting better."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at hearing that as we walked into the kitchen. "She was worried about me?" I leaned in to kiss my mom's cheek as she tended the pancakes on the stove.

"I'm glad you're okay baby. Now eat up and get some energy back." Mom said, pointing at the piles of food on the table just waiting for us. I didn't need to be told twice and loaded up my plate quickly. My stomach was growling so loud I figured they could hear it clear on the other end of La Push.

"He's alive!" Embry cheered as he let himself in and saw me at the table. "Everyone will be so relieved. Especially Brady; he's been trying to figure out how to make it up to Sue here if you died."

"It's not his fault I'm an idiot and rushed into a fight. He had his own leech to take of." I said around a mouthful of eggs.

"It could have been any of us. I mean, who's run into twins like that before? If it was me, I would have gone in guns blazing just like you before I knew what was happening. Brady showed us the thoughts you sent him that night and we agree that we would have been fooled too." He began filling his own plate. "And you really didn't leave much for us to do besides clean up. The second leech was injured and freaking out over the pieces of his brother, so he was easy pickings by the time we got there."

I just grunted and kept eating. I had really messed up this time and I didn't want to dwell on it too much. Sure, I was glad that even through the pain and everything I had seen Maggie again, but bringing her into the secret this way was definitely not what I would have done given the choice. Maggie. What did she think of me now? She had been shown too much too fast – too much of me. Sure, nudity wasn't really an issue with the pack anymore, but I didn't exactly strut around naked with them either.

"Is little Sethy blushing?" Embry's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Have either of you seen Maggie since Friday night?" I asked. Embry elbowed me with a knowing grin while my sister came to my rescue.

"I haven't exactly seen her myself, but Quil said that Claire went over to see her Saturday to assess damage and then Maggie spent part of Sunday over at Claire's. They're turning into real buddies or something." She put a forkful of pancake in her mouth.

"So she knows everything?" I asked.

Embry nodded and swallowed. "When we went to pick you up I talked to her a little and found out that she saw you phase back to human. Somehow she dragged your sorry butt into the house and laid you on a spare bed. She even had the decency to cover you up."

"How freaked out was she?"

"She took it all a little too well at first, but that may have been the shock talking. Claire has been filling her in on the finer details of shape shifting and helping her adjust the last two days. I'd say you owe her one."

I nodded. "Does she know about imprinting?"

"I think they told her about the basics and she's been around Quil and Claire for two days, so she has some idea. You know that it's up to you to tell her your feelings." He leaned forward and set down his fork. "Is that why you went there that night? For her?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I think so. I was hurting and I couldn't hear anyone or see anything. I hadn't even started healing yet and I was losing a lot of blood. And then I heard her voice and dreamed that she held my hand and took care of me. That's when I felt something change and I stopped bleeding and started to heal. I thought it was a dream until I woke up."

Leah stared at me open-mouthed and mom stood still watching me with her spatula dripping eggs on the floor.

Embry cleared his throat. "That's definitely a new one. But like any imprint, there won't be anything normal about the two of you anymore."

"As if he ever was normal." Leah scoffed. My sister was back.

"So, am I officially in trouble, O Great Alpha?" I asked Embry as I filled up my plate for the second time.

He grinned. "I like that title. Maybe you should use it all the time from now on." Leah smacked his arm.

"I'm not calling you that." she said.

"Not even in bed?" he smirked and she glared at him.

"None of that talk in the kitchen." Mom demanded.

"No you aren't in trouble. But I don't want you patrolling for at least a week to get all your strength back. Just put in some extra hours at the garage and we'll call it good." Embry said.

"So, do you have any good advice for telling someone they are your soul mate?" I asked.

"You're asking me? I'm in avoidance mode, remember?"

"Right. Do you know where Jared is?" I asked with a grin.

"Try the shop. And good luck."

I finished off my breakfast and gave my mom a quick hug from behind. "Thanks for being here mom. Sorry if I put you out."

"No problem, sweetie. But if you are okay now I'll head back to Forks today. Charlie still feels weird staying here."

"Sure thing. I'll be fine now. Love you mom." I kissed her cheek and went off to take a shower.

Once I was clean and dressed in my usual t-shirt, shorts and flip-flops I walked the several blocks to Black's Auto Repair. Jacob, Quil and Embry had started it up years ago while Jacob was still leading the second pack and waiting for Nessie to grow up. He left it to the pack to run since we could work on the cars around our crazy schedules. Luckily our lives weren't quite so busy anymore with vampires. This weekend's encounter had been the first sighting in 8 months.

It felt good just to be moving again and my body was quickly feeling more like normal. Embry had beat me here after having breakfast so no one was surprised to see me. He and Quil poked their heads out from under cars to greet me and I found Jared in the back sifting through parts.

"Hey." He nodded to me and kept scanning the shelves for what he needed.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about explaining the imprinting thing to Kim?" I didn't see the point in beating around the bush.

Jared looked at me and a slow smile spread across his face. "Already considering telling her huh? Well, you might need to take things a little slower than I did with Kim. I was lucky that she already liked me, so telling her I was her soul mate was like the ultimate present for her. You only met Maggie a few days ago, and while she may be handling the wolf thing pretty well right now, springing a soul mate on her might be too much. Try getting to know her a little and see what she needs you to be: think Quil."

"I knew you were the man to talk to. Thanks." I followed him back out to the work area where the others were.

"Seth is looking for girl advice, anyone have some gems to share?" Jared announced in a loud voice. Trust the guy to be deep one-on-one and throw you to the wolves in public. Gleeful chuckles answered from the cars in front of me.

Quil stood up and wiped his hands on a cloth hanging from his back pocket. "She's nice, Seth. Claire and I were with her yesterday and she's great, but maybe a little shy. I'd take things slow if I were you."

I nodded.

Collin stuck his head up over the side of the car he was changing a tire on. "Look at this way man; if seeing you as a wolf, watching you phase, and seeing you naked didn't make an impression on her, you're screwed."

"Thanks for that." I grimaced and fought back the blood rushing to my face as I thought of the nudity again.

Quil clapped me on the back. "Claire's been explaining everything to her, so she gets that clothes don't magically make the change with us. But you will be happy to know that when we got to her house to get you there was a blanket over your bottom half."

"Which only means if she did ogle you, she made sure we couldn't tell." Collin teased. I threw a grease covered rag at his head which he easily dodged.

"There was also a wet cloth she used to clean your face and chest." Quil couldn't help but add with a smirk. "And you mumbled her name and the word 'girlfriend' too. Yeah, she heard that."

"Thank you, thank you all. I was unconscious for all this you know. And I won't have you making fun of Maggie before we even get to know her." I gave Collin the evil eye and he shrunk down behind the car again. "It was really nice of her to take care of me at all after what happened."

Things calmed down after that and I signed up for day shifts every day that week.

Maggie POV

School on Monday was boring and I found it hard to concentrate in my classes. That was kind of weird for me, but so was the fact that I was doing this amazingly normal thing of going about my day like nothing had happened, when in fact, the whole world had changed this weekend. I looked around at all the familiar faces and objects around me and I wondered how everything could go on seeming so normal, when nothing was normal anymore. There were wolves and vampires and mythical guardians wandering among us and nobody knew. And I couldn't tell them either.

I honestly didn't know how Claire did it. She came and acted all normal with her friends and classmates and went home with a shape-shifter every day whose only desire was to make her happy all the time. And here I was, knowing all these things, but not having the excuse of an amazing soul-mate to go along with it. I had been brought into the secret by accident. By all rights, I should still be in the dark about all this stuff like the rest of the world was. But I knew. Now I knew and I couldn't give it back or un-know it.

And when I really thought about it, I didn't know if I would willingly give up the knowledge now that I had it. And I knew why I wouldn't give it back too – because now I could really get to know Seth. He wouldn't have to lie or keep things from me like Quil had done when Claire was little. I could understand his life completely and in a way no one else could. Unless he imprinted of course. Of all the craziness that is being a guardian I found this to be the most interesting part, probably because I had spent the last two days with Quil and Claire, watching this kind of relationship first hand. They had explained that normally when a wolf imprints he doesn't have to keep secrets from her so they can truly be together and have a good relationship.

So I knew that I was an oddity. The rest of the girls who knew were either mothers or wives or girlfriends and they had a legitimate reason to know all the secrets. I was an accident, a crazy fluke that happened because Seth wasn't in his right mind at all and happened to wander into sight. If I hadn't been outside that night, one of the others would have followed his scent, taken him home, and I would have remained in the dark. Seth would have been a nice guy who smiled at me on occasion and that would have been the end of it.

That thought left me feeling small and empty. I didn't know how Seth would feel about me knowing everything once he woke up and was healed. I had no idea if he would be glad or angry and how he would treat me, but I couldn't help but hope that this could turn out to be a good thing.

The bell rang and jolted me from my thoughts. I gathered my things, realizing I hadn't heard a word the teacher had said all during class and somehow I didn't care so much. I could get the notes from someone later so I could study for the final. All that mattered was that this long day was finally ending and I could get out of here and maybe find some way to feel sane again.

Claire joined me at my locker as I collected the books I would need for homework tonight. When I saw her I took a deep breath of relief. "I'm so glad to see you." I said.

She smiled widely. "I told you we have to stick together. Are you okay? You don't look so hot."

We starting walking down the crowded hallway and I shook my head. "I couldn't concentrate much. Everything is just so normal and it feels so strange somehow. That doesn't even make sense."

"I understand perfectly. Just give yourself time to adjust and be patient. Want to come over and study?"

"Sure. But I do have to get a few things done." I said, unsure how much studying she planned on doing.

"Of course. I always try to get all my homework done early so I have time to be with Quil. Those are the house rules."

"Sounds good then." I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head in an attempt to stay a little dry in the drizzling rain as we walked into the parking lot. As I quickly learned was the new usual routine, Quil's truck was parked as close to my car as possible.

"Come straight over if you want." Claire said as she hurried the last steps toward the truck. The door opened for her and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone hop out to let her sit by Quil. I fumbled with my keys in my hurry to get out of the rain and when I opened the door I felt someone behind me. I glanced back to see jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. Then I looked up to see Seth smiling uncertainly at me.

"Hi Maggie." He said simply.

I looked up and down his body again, seeing that his arms and legs were completely fine and scar-free. Even his left leg looked normal and showed no signs of trauma as he nervously shifted his weight.

"Embry was right." I finally said. "There isn't a mark on you."

"Freaky huh?" he smiled again, but his eyes were watching me carefully for my reaction.

"No; super-fast healing is a really good thing. I'm glad you are okay."

He relaxed visibly now and nodded toward the car. "Can I get a ride?"

"Oh, yeah. Hop in."

I was aware of the rain and the sounds of the parking lot again. I glanced around as he rounded the car and saw that Quil and Claire were watching from the truck and only pulled away now that Seth was climbing into my car. I got in too and dropped my bag into the back seat. I started the car with a shaking hand. The cold of the rain finally registered in my brain now that the initial surprise of seeing Seth again was passing. I flipped the heat on and started rubbing my hands together to warm them up. A large hand closed over mine and Seth pulled my right hand toward him, enclosing my numb fingers in warmth. Without thinking I turned and put my left hand on top of our hands to warm as well.

I looked up to meet Seth's friendly gaze and our eyes locked. I felt small and foolish next to him but his eyes were warm and reassuring.

"I think this if the first time I've been really glad that we run too hot." He admitted and looked down at our hands. I hadn't even realized that he put his other hand over mine so both were surrounded by his warmth. I gently pulled away.

"Thanks. That is handy today." I swallowed and put the car in gear. "So, what brings you to school today?"

"I wanted to talk to you: to thank you for helping me Friday night."

"Oh, I didn't really do anything. I mean, you would have been fine no matter what."

"I still appreciate it." He sad simply. "Besides, you didn't know that I would be okay when you took me in. And with all that you saw, I wouldn't have blamed you for leaving me out there and running away."

"You were hurt." It was lame, but it was all I had. And it was true.

"You are very nice." He said.

I shook my head, trying to clear it so I could concentrate on driving through the pouring rain better. "So, where am I taking you exactly? I have no idea where you live."

"Oh, you don't have to take me home or anything. I just wanted to talk to you. You can just go to your place and I'll walk from there."

"Claire invited me over to study so I'm going to her house."

"That's cool. I can keep Quil busy while he waits for Claire to finish her homework. He owes me a game of monopoly."

I laughed at the absurd image of two wolves playing a board game. "Whatever you want." I turned toward Claire's house.

We drove in silence for a minute before he spoke again. "I know all of this may be overwhelming and all, and I'm sorry that you had to find out about us the way you did. I don't normally go around scaring people or changing forms in front of them."

"I figured that. It didn't seem like you saw me at all until I was trying to help you up."

"I didn't. We rarely phase in front of people and we do our best not to be seen in our wolf form by anyone, so I accidentally broke a whole bunch of rules. But mostly, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Thanks, but it's really okay now. I mean, I'm still getting used to the whole thing and all, but it's kind of nice to be one of the few people who knows about you and what you do."

"I'm glad you think so." He sounded relieved.

I pulled up in front of Claire's house and stopped the car. Before I knew it, Seth was outside, opening my door for me. I grabbed my backpack and followed him up the front walk. The door opened before we got there and Quil ushered us in, pointing me toward the kitchen where Claire was just starting her homework. I went toward her while Quil pulled Seth off into the front room. I was happily surprised that they really did leave us alone to work and we only spoke occasionally for the next hour and half while we worked. The silence was comfortable, however, and I think we were both eager to get finished so we could join the boys.

I finished all I could, leaving a hand-written outline for me to do a little research at home online and type up later, but it wasn't due til Wednesday, so I was kind of ahead on it. Claire and I packed up our things into our bags and went into the front room to find the guys sprawled out on the floor with a monopoly board between them. Seth had stacks of money and properties in front of him and Quil was silently fuming. Claire sat down next to Quil and ran her hand up and down his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he looked much calmer and less likely to rip Seth's head off.

I sat down beside the board game as well and Seth shifted closer to me. "Do you like rich men, Maggie? Because in this game I am the man!"

"Congratulations." I said.

"He just got lucky." Quil grumbled.

"So what was the bet this time?" Claire asked as she cuddled into his side to cheer him up.

"20 bucks." Seth said happily. "A nice addition to my car fund."

"Don't you have a car?" I asked in surprise. He worked at a garage after all.

"Of course he does, that's just his code name for his savings. He won't tell anyone what he really uses the money for." Claire answered.

"He doesn't even let it slip when we're wolves." Quil added. "Most of the time he's an open book, but for all we know he's secretly loaded."

Seth's grin just widened. "Maybe one day I'll tell you, but I'm not making any promises."

"You are so weird." Claire accused.

"Saving money isn't that weird. It's probably better than just spending it because it's there." I said.

"See, Maggie understands me." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "I knew I could count on you." he said softly into my ear.

My heart began to race and I shivered from his breath tickling my neck. He gave me another small squeeze before releasing me to focus on the game. I silently berated myself for reacting so strongly to his attention. This was only the third real conversation we've ever had and I was already starting to crave his burning touch.

"Alright, let's finish this." Quil said as he picked up the dice and rolled. He landed on Marvin's Garden with a hotel and promptly handed over the rest of his cash and his one remaining railroad. Then he pulled out his wallet and handed over a 20 dollar bill as well. Seth tucked it into his back pocket.

"Nice doing business with you."

"Just wait until the rematch." Quil warned as they both collected all the pieces and put the game away.

"Now what should we do?" Claire asked.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. "I ought to get home and make dinner for dad. Thanks for letting me come over though. It was nice to not be alone all afternoon."

"Can't you just call and tell him you won't be home?"

"I always have dinner ready on school days. If I didn't cook he would just eat pizza or burgers every day and have a heart attack sooner. I make the healthy stuff his doctor wants him to eat." I explained.

"Fine, but one of these days you'll have to stay longer." Claire conceded.

"Okay. Thanks again." I grabbed my bag from the kitchen and headed toward the door. Seth was there waiting for me and he followed me out to the car after I said goodbye to Quil and Claire.

"Want some help, or at least some more company?" he asked at the door to my car.

"Sure, I guess. It's not that exciting."

He shrugged and got in the car with me. I started driving home.

"So it's just you and your dad?" he asked.

"My mom died of cancer when I was 12." I explained.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. She was sick most of my life so I was lucky to have her as long as I did." Time to change the subject. "What about you? What's your family like?"

"I have a sister, Leah, who is in the pack too. Dad had a heart-attack when we both phased on the same day for the first time. Mom remarried a few years ago and lives in Forks and Leah pretty much lives with Embry these days so I have the house all to myself. Well, unless the pack comes over."

"Do you get lonely living by yourself?"

"I'm not alone much. When I'm not at work I'm usually with some of the pack. Do you get lonely?"

I pulled up to my house and let us in. I shrugged. "I'm just kind of used to it now, so I don't think about it much, but yeah, I get lonely. I guess that's why I keep myself busy with school work, so I don't have to think about it. But now I get to graduate a year early, so I won't complain." I set my bag in the hallway and turned on the kitchen lights.

"Congrats on graduating early. So, how old are you then?"

"Just sixteen, but only for two more weeks. How old are you?"

"That's a hard question to answer. Physically I'm stalled somewhere between 20 and 23, but according to my birth certificate I'm actually 28. And when people ask me I find it easiest to tell them I am 21. Confused yet?"

"No, Quil told me about that this weekend; how he's technically twice Claire's age, but it's not weird because he hasn't really aged since he was 16." I opened the dishwasher and paused. "Is it true that he hasn't dated since then, since he imprinted on Claire?"

"Yep. Collin and Brady, two of the other wolves tried to get him to date for a while, but finally gave up a few years ago."

"That's impressive." I started unloading the clean dishes.

"I agree." He jumped to my side and held out his hands. "I may as well make myself useful." He said and he started pulling out dishes which he handed to me to put away.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know. But I want to."

We fell into an easy rhythm of working as we talked some more. I was amazed by how normal it felt to have him there. I shook my head as I tried to understand how easy it was.

"What are you thinking?" his voice was warm and curious, not demanding.

I closed the now empty dishwasher and starting pulling things out of cupboards and the fridge for dinner while he leaned casually against the counter.

"I was just enjoying having someone around to talk to. It's pretty quiet here most of the time."

"Don't your friends come over? Or do you go to their houses?"

"No. its just usually me until dad comes home." I sighed. "I haven't had friends over for a long time. After my mom died it was weird and sad to have people come over who knew her so we just stopped doing it. I really only talk to them at school now." I started tearing lettuce and got ready to chop cooked chicken and veggies for a big salad.

"But you do have friends?" he sounded worried now.

"Of course. They are really nice actually. I just got out of the habit of doing stuff with them outside of school. They used to invite me to stuff, but I'm pretty shy and I was kind of messed up for a while after mom died so they don't try to push anything on me. They've been really understanding and just let me do what was comfortable, and eventually when I felt better I just didn't change much."

"Why not?"

"It was safer to just focus on schoolwork. Homework doesn't change or go away and it can't hurt you like people." Warm arms encircled me and I set down the knife in my hand. I wasn't chopping anything anyway. I choked on a sob and the tears began to fall. I turned into his chest and buried my face in his shoulder, slipping my arms around his waist. Seth rested his head on mine and rubbed my back soothingly.

I haven't cried about my mother in a long time and I knew I had no reason to cry now, but I didn't feel bad about doing it now with Seth. He didn't panic like some guys do when a girl cries. He just held me tight and whispered that everything would be okay. I didn't cry for very long, and even when I stopped I didn't pull away from him either. It's been a long time since I was just held and allowed to feel however I wanted like this.

When my breathing was calm and normal again Seth stroked my hair. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so." He released me and I wiped at the dry tear stains on my cheeks. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He rinsed his hands in the sink and went back to my cutting board. "Mind if I finish this up?"

"Go ahead." I went to the bathroom to wash my face and then returned to set the table for three. I didn't ask if he was staying, and Seth didn't look surprised when I did it either. He looked pleased, like this had been his plan all along. Sneaky wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth POV

I walked home slowly, savoring the last moments of the day. I just spent all afternoon with Maggie and I never felt happier. We talked and got to know each other while doing dishes and fixing dinner. I even met her dad, Jim, when he came home. He was surprised to see me there; I think he would have been surprised to see anyone honestly. Maggie doesn't have friends over very often. But he accepted me easily enough once he found out I am a guardian and am just a friend. That's how Maggie introduced me: as her friend. And I will take that with no complaint. Friend is better than 'relative stranger who followed me home today'. I think he was afraid I was some surprise boyfriend she's been hiding from him. I definitely saw panic cross his face when he first looked me over. It would be funnier if I didn't wish I was her boyfriend.

I know, I know, one step at a time and all that. Everyone was right about her being shy. When her mom died she kind of lost touch with friends because things were awkward. It just got hard and they stopped talking because no one knew what to say. And that's what breaks my heart. She's been so alone for so long. She and her dad went into auto-pilot and just did what they were supposed to without thinking hard or really living anymore. But luckily I don't think it will be hard to get her to open up. She's not bitter or completely closed up, just out of practice when it comes to people. And she has such a good heart! Just watching the way she takes care of her dad and the house told me a lot about her. Not to mention how she helped me in spite of the craziness that is my life.

I am so lucky! It's going to be fun getting to know her and making her comfortable and happy with me. I know it's probably too early to tell what kind of imprint relationship we will have in the end: I don't know if all she needs is a friend or what, but I do know she is amazing. And beautiful! And she smells so good: like the bluebells and wild strawberries that grow in the forest. I am so whipped! The guys won't let me live this down I know. And I don't think I care either. But I will sleep well tonight, hopefully dreaming of Maggie.

Claire was able to talk Maggie into a game night yesterday. I owe her yet again. But today Claire has a big report to write all night and I have no excuse to see Maggie. So I'm prowling around the woods behind her house trying to talk myself into just knocking on her door, hoping that she won't mind an unexpected visit. Yeah, it's pathetic, I know. Hi my name is Seth and I'm a stalker.

I can't help it. I just need to see her: even if it is watching her eat dinner with her dad through a window. Stalker – I know. I have no shame these days.

_Just go inside already you coward_. Leah called me out.

_What are you doing? Collin is on duty tonight and he already tuned me out._

_My car is in your shop rusting away and I want to get home. Embry owes me a backrub for fixing dinner yesterday_.

_That's enough. I don't want details about what you and Embry do, thanks._ I answered.

"Seth, is that you?"

_Oh crap_. Leah had distracted me and I didn't even hear Maggie open the back door. I stopped my aimless pacing and sat down facing her. I dipped my shaggy head in a nod.

Maggie took a few more steps toward me, her face full of wonder and a hint of fear. "Can I touch you? Is it safe?"

I lay down on the ground to make myself as small as possible and rested my head on my paws. She reached me and crouched down in front of me and stroked my head with a trembling hand. After a moment her hand sank deeper into my fur and she grew more confident. Her hands ran down my back and my eyes rolled back into my head with pleasure.

"You are so soft. I can still feel your heat. You look a lot better this time. Last time I saw you as a wolf you were hurt. You're. . .pretty."

I coughed a laugh and turned my head to look at her and roll my eyes.

"Handsome then. Do you want to come inside, as a human, I mean?"

I nodded and she got up and walked back toward the house. I hid behind a bush and some large trees to change and dress. I had shorts, an old stained t-shirt and no shoes. Oh well. I went to the back door which she had left open for me and I let myself into the kitchen.

"Are you patrolling tonight?" she asked from the sink where she was doing dinner dishes.

"I just got off and thought I would check on you." I lied. No need to scare her off now.

"You could have just knocked you know." She said with a smile.

"You wouldn't mind? Some people don't like unexpected visitors."

"Any visitor would be a change for us, but it's no problem."

"Where is your dad?" I moved next to her and took the dishes she rinsed and put them in the dishwasher.

"He went next door to play cards tonight. Didn't you see him leave?"

"Leah distracted me."

"I didn't see her."

"She was on her way to Embry's place"

"Oh that's right, the whole mind reading thing, huh?" she dried her hands on a towel and leaned against the counter. "So, there aren't any more vampires around, are there?" her voice had grown soft and she hesitated naming the leeches.

"No. You don't have to worry about them. The three we saw last week were the first ones we've seen in months. They don't come around very often, and we stop them fast when they do show up on our land. You are perfectly safe."

"Good. Well, feel free to come and check on us anytime."

"Sure. I hate to leave you alone now, so what should we do?" my heart was soaring because of her open invitation. There was no reason I couldn't start taking her up on it right now.

She smiled shyly and a few minutes later we ended up on the couch in the living room watching an old movie. It was one of her mother's favorites and they used to watch it together often but I had never seen it before. The title alone explained why "The Princess Bride", but just like a character promised at the beginning of it, I wasn't as bored as I thought I may be.

We sat next to each other, but not too close. I had to concentrate in order to not put my arm around her shoulders or hold her hand like I ached to do. But luck was on my side and near the end she got sleepy and started nodding off. It was so cute to watch her fight it and try to stay awake. But then sleep won and she leaned slightly toward me as her body relaxed. I carefully scooted closer and her head rested against my shoulder.

While the credits were rolling her dad Jim came home. He did a small double take when he saw us cuddled up on the couch in the dark but his demeanor softened when he came around and saw how platonic it was. My hands were safely in my lap and I was clearly behaving even though Maggie had fallen asleep against my side.

"Hello again, Seth. Let's wake her up and get her to bed."

"No need. Will you show me where her room is?" I carefully shifted and got my arms underneath her so I could carry her.

"Oh, I guess so."

Once I stood up he led me down a short hall and opened the first door on the right. I walked in and gently lay Maggie down on the bed, stopping briefly to remove her shoes before heading back out into the hallway. Jim went in and took a blanket from a nearby chair and draped it over her before coming out and closing the door.

"Did you have a good time playing cards?" I asked

"Oh, yes I did, thanks. How about you, did you enjoy the movie?" we went into the front room and he turned off the tv and dvd player.

"It was good. Funnier than I expected. Well, I should be going. Good night."

I left quickly, grateful things had gone so smoothly with Jim and not wanting to jinx it. My side still tingled from where Maggie had leaned against me. I had liked hearing her slow even breath as she slept a little too much. Thoughts of holding her while she slept sometime in the future were swirling around my brain. I hurried home to play video games for a while to clear my head so I could sleep.

* * *

Maggie POV

Seth came over every day this week and I can't help but wonder why. I don't mind or anything, he's helpful and it's been nice to have a friend around again. I just can't imagine that he doesn't have anything better to do with his time than hang out with a boring little sixteen year-old. Now it's Saturday and he has to work most of the day. He didn't seem happy about that when he told me last night before he left.

And then, as if that wasn't awkward enough, dad wanted to talk about him before he would let me go to bed.

"How did you meet him?"

"Through Claire at school. I told you that."

"Yes, but why does he come over every day? Has he said anything to you?"

"I think he likes having someone new to get to know. He hangs out with the same people all the time."

"Has he tried anything or done anything questionable?"

"No dad. He's just been a good friend so far. We mostly talk." No way was I telling him that Seth held me while I cried.

"Alright, well don't let him do anything. You have control over the way boys treat you."

"Okay dad. Thanks." I gave him a quick hug goodnight and left him in the living room watching CNN.

I was so relieved when I was able to escape to my room after that. If only I had been able to fall asleep so easily. The last few days I've had a really hard time. I just curl up and shiver in my bed, having a hard time getting warm enough to be really comfortable and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

So this morning I'm still tired as I strip the sheets off my bed and put them in the washing machine. Dad left early to go fishing with one of his work buddies and a loud knock on the front door startles me.

"I'm so bored!" Claire complained as I opened the door and she walked in, collapsing dramatically onto the couch. "Embry is making all the guys work today because they are getting behind at the shop. What am I supposed to do all day without Quil?"

I smiled to myself. It was cute and pathetic at the same time how neither of them knew how to function without the other.

"I'm sure we can figure out something to do." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you are around now or I'd have to go hang out with one of the other imprints and then I'd pretty much end up babysitting. I'd probably go to Emily's though, because she makes the best food."

"I'm glad I can be useful."

"Oh don't be like that. You know I like you, right? And it's just been so long since I had someone my age to hang out with outside of school. I've brought friends home a few times but they either were intimidated by Quil or got crushes on him. And a few of them thought it was weird that I hung out with an older guy. And of course I couldn't tell them the truth and all. So it's nice that you know everything too."

"I know. I was just giving you a hard time. The only thing is, when can I meet the rest of the pack? I mean, I know I saw most of them that first night when they came for Seth, but other than that I've really only seen Seth and Quil."

"Oh, you can see them anytime, really. They are pretty much all working at the garage today, all taking turns running around La Push on their breaks. We could go visit them." Claire's eyes lit up at this idea.

"Don't you ever get tired of seeing him all the time?" I asked in curiosity.

"No. I know it isn't normal, but then, neither is imprinting, or shape-shifting. It's hard to explain, but he really is my other half and I only feel whole when I'm with him. It goes both ways, which is something they weren't expecting since the legends don't tell that part. To be perfectly honest, I would marry Quil today if I could, but we need to wait until I'm 18 so we don't draw too much attention."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love him and I know he will always be there for me. I don't have to worry about him ever cheating or getting tired of me or any of the junk most people are afraid of in relationships. Our only problem now is that he has to keep in line." She blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"He kissed me for my 16th birthday. You know, our first real kiss. If I had my way we would kiss like that all the time, but that would be too hard for Quil, since he's already waited this long. I honestly don't know how he does it though. I don't have as much control as he does and I know Collin and Brady tease him for it."

"Oh. I didn't realize how complicated things are for you two."

"That's life, huh? Alright, enough wallowing about the guys. Lets do something, just us for a while, and then go visit them later." She grinned.

So we had a girl's day. I drove us into Port Angeles and we wandered around some of the stores. I don't remember the last time I went shopping for fun with a friend like this. It was nice. We joked around and goofed off and I actually acted like a teenager for a while. I guess I got so busy filling my mom's role for so long that I forgot that I am a teenager. I think Claire is good for me.

After lunch we drove back to La Push and straight to the garage. We had a lot of fun in town but I could tell that Claire was going into withdrawal for Quil. She introduced me to Jared, one of the retired wolves, in the office and we went out into the work area. We were barely through the door when Quil's head popped up from under the hood of the car he was working on. His face broke into a huge smile and he quickly wiped his hands on a rag in his back pocket as he practically ran through the repair bays to Claire. He pulled her into a tight hug and breathed deeply.

"I missed you." he said softly into her hair.

"Me too."

I felt like I should look away from the private moment, but I was mesmerized at the same time by the obvious devotion and love that they shared. What could that possibly feel like? I realized that I envied them the security they had in their relationship. Not that I had ever had a relationship to speak of myself, but watching them made me wish I had one. I dropped my head as a jolt of pain ran through me.

"Yeah, I wouldn't stand too close or you'll go into sugar-shock." Said a deep voice to my right.

I looked over to a sympathetic man crouched next to the nearest car. "I'll be careful." I said.

He smiled. "I'm Collin. You may not remember me, but I was in the group who came to retrieve our fallen brother from your house last week."

"You look a little familiar, but that night was a little overwhelming, sorry."

"No problem." He stood up and brushed his hands off. "They may be busy for a while. Would you like a tour of the garage?"

"Sounds good."

He led me around, explaining some of the different work stations and introducing me to Jared, Embry and Brady when we passed them. Everyone said hello and was friendly, letting me peek at what they were working on. We ended up outside the small back office where Claire and Quil were cuddling on the couch and telling each other every detail of their day apart so far.

"Can I ask you something? And I want an honest answer." I said quietly.

"I'll try." Collin sounded wary.

"Is anyone mad that I know about the secret, the pack and all?"

His expression relaxed in relief. "No, not at all. Why would we be angry?"

"Because I shouldn't know. I mean, it was an accident and you all are so careful. And I'm sure Seth is most of the time too. He was totally out of it, and if I hadn't been outside right then, I still wouldn't know."

"I promise no one is mad. I figure it was bound to happen sometime, and now I can tease Seth endlessly about it, so it's all good." He smirked.

"Okay."

Behind us the side door opened and Seth walked in wearing just pants with his t-shirt in his hand. "All clear, the forest smells fine." He announced and stopped dead when he saw me. I was staring at his muscular chest and he quickly pulled the shirt on. "Hi Maggie."

"Why bother covering up? She already saw you in all your glory." Collin said before I could even manage a weak hi.

I turned my head as I felt the blush heat my cheeks. I couldn't stop the memory of Seth's naked body from rushing into my mind. I heard a dull smack as Seth punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up Collin." He growled.

"What? You aren't embarrassed are you? I know no one can be as sexy as me, but no one in the pack has any reason to be ashamed of how they look naked." Collin continued with laughter in his voice.

I dared a glance at Seth who was glaring at Collin. "Leave her alone."

"Relax Clearwater." Collin disappeared through the door to the workshop.

Seth took a deep breath and turned back to me. "Sorry about him, and sorry about, you know. I don't normally go around exposing myself to people."

"I didn't look. I mean, I saw you naked, but I wasn't really looking, you know, I was more distracted by all the blood and your mangled leg." I fumbled out, turning red again.

"Its not your fault. Don't worry about it. Just don't let Collin get to you." he shot another glare at the door to the workshop and took a deep breath. "So, what brings you to the garage?"

I nodded toward the window to the small office. "Claire needed to get her Quil fix."

Seth laughed and the awkwardness I felt melted away. "I had a feeling she wouldn't be able to make it all day without stopping by. I'm glad you came with her though. I just wish I got here earlier to save you from Collin."

"He was actually pretty nice most of the time."

"Good."

He was about to say something else when Embry came through the door. "Where did everyone go?" he looked from me to Seth and let out the breath he had taken to yell some more. "Oh. Well, if it's not too much to ask, can you try and work just a few more hours? If we all work hard and fast today no one will have to do overtime this week."

"Ok. I'm coming." Seth gave me an apologetic smile and then knocked on the office door. "Quil, time to get back to work." He said loudly.

Embry nodded and went back out the door. Seth looked at me sadly. "Sorry I don't have more time to spend with you right now."

"You have to work. I don't expect any of you to stop working to entertain me."

Quil and Claire came out holding hands. He kissed her forehead before pulling away. "I'll see you tonight." He said, looking heartbroken that they would be separated for any amount of time.

"All right. I guess we better let them work." Claire said, leading the way out the side door.

* * *

I blame Collin for my dream last night. Lately my dreams have bordered on nightmares as I relive seeing Seth injured. And until last night my dreams have stayed true to my actual memories. This time my dream started out normal, but when I was washing the cuts on Seth's chest things changed. As I washed his skin the cuts disappeared completely and he was healed. When I finished the last one he opened his eyes and smiled at me as he took my hand and held it over his heart. He looked so happy to see me, but the change woke me up. It took me a while to get back to sleep after that.

And now I'm trying not to stare at him again. This is becoming a bad habit. We are all at Claire's again and I know she suspects that I'm developing a crush on Seth. The problem is that she's encouraging it. But I haven't forgotten that he's much older than I am and he's just watching out for me because he feels responsible for me.

"When is your birthday Maggie? You mentioned it is coming up soon." Seth's deep voice broke into my thoughts.

"It's the 23rd." I said without thinking.

"That's next Friday." Claire's head popped up. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal."

"What do you usually do on your birthday?" Seth asked.

"Dad takes me out to dinner and we get cake for dessert. My mom used to do birthdays really big and all that. We just haven't done much for them since she died."

"So you didn't have a sweet sixteen party with friends?" Claire was shocked.

"No."

"Uh oh." Quil piped up. "You should have seen Claire's party a few months ago. It was impressive."

"You were invited and didn't come." She said.

"Sorry. I haven't really been to a party in a long time and I didn't know if I would have anyone to talk to." I answered quietly. I really hope she won't be mad because I'm just getting used to having friends again and I would miss her.

"I'll forgive you this once because I know you are shy. But there's no way we can let another birthday pass quietly for you."

"It's really okay. I don't expect anything."

"No, it's too late. I'll take care of everything. You just have to promise to come." She said.

"Really Claire, it's okay." I assured her.

"Don't worry, it won't be huge or scary for you. Trust me." She grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth POV

I've been helping Claire with birthday party plans all week and doing my job of keeping Maggie distracted so she doesn't catch Claire doing any of it. Unfortunately my distractions have only consisted of keeping Maggie away from Claire's house and taking walks with her when the rain lets up. Even without Brady's suggestions at work I can think of much funner ways of distracting her, but I am trying to take things slow.

My own body is rebelling against me though. Talking should be safe, right? Wrong. Because when we talk I look into her beautiful brown eyes or watch her lips and I just really want to kiss her. Two nights in a row it was really raining so we just watched a movie. The first night was fine because Jim was with us and that was more than enough to keep me in line. But the second night he was gone and I was barely able to stop myself at putting an arm around her shoulders halfway through the movie. Thank goodness she let me do that or I would have gone mad.

I really can't believe Quil has been dealing with these kinds of feelings for Claire for over a year now. I only imprinted two weeks ago and it's already bad for me. I really hope this means that Maggie is attracted to me too, because then she won't reject me when I ask her out and tell her that she's my imprint.

The big birthday party plans for Maggie are going well. Claire talked to some of her friends at school to make sure they will come and they were really excited. She hasn't had a proper party since she was 11, the last time her mom was able to put one together. They haven't been able to talk her into having one before now so they are all happy to help out. I rented out the lodge for the night so rain or shine we will have a nice space and just today I heard back from a dj Collin knows in Port Angeles. It should be a good party. Now I just have to survive keeping Maggie busy tonight and we can party tomorrow.

It's the big day. Work is finally over, the lodge is decorated, everything on Claire's list has been covered and now Quil and I are going to pick up the girls at Maggie's house. Claire is there helping her get ready.

Jim let us in and told us the girls have taken over the bathroom. He shook his head but smiled. "Thank you for throwing a party for her. I've never been very good at that kind of thing. Karen always did such a good job at this kind of thing." He got quiet for a moment, having mentioned his wife. Then he cleared his throat. "Is there anything I need to do?"

"No, just head over to the lodge and have a good time. Hopefully we can get the girls there soon." I told him.

Quil ventured down the hallway where Maggie's room is and knocked on a closed door. "Claire? Are you two ready?"

"We're coming!" I heard her muffled voice from behind the door.

Quil came back into the front room and sat down with me. We had both taken the time to dress up a little, trading our shorts and t-shirts for slacks and button-down shirts that Claire had already approved for us.

I stood up when I heard the door in the hallway open. Claire came out first, wearing a sun dress Emily gave her. Maggie followed behind looking gorgeous as she always did. She wore a white top and a blue patterned skirt that went down to her knees and little flat shoes. Her long hair hung straight and shimmering down her back. She was like a ray of light in our cloudy little piece of the world. I met her halfway across the room and took her hand.

"You look perfect. Happy birthday."

She blushed and glanced at Claire who nodded happily. "She doesn't know how pretty she is. She even had the outfit already so we didn't have to go shopping or anything."

"Come on, we can't let Maggie be late for her own party." I urged them on. In minutes we arrived at the lodge and Claire grabbed Maggie's hand to lead her inside. The whole pack and a lot of people from the school were there waiting. I watched with pride while people swarmed her to wish her happy birthday and give her compliments. I longed to be by her side with my arm around her, but I settled for watching from the sidelines this time.

We all sang to Maggie and she blew out the candles to get everything started. After that we all ate the food Emily and Kim made and had slices of the cake Claire had ordered especially for the party. Maggie was surrounded the whole time so I wasn't able to get near her again.

As people finished eating the dj started doing his thing but no one was out on the floor. A slow song started and I jumped at the chance. I went straight to Maggie who was still sitting at a table surrounded by people and I interrupted and asked her to dance. I took her hand eagerly and led her onto the floor. I had been waiting all day to have her in my arms and it felt even better than I imagined. Soon other couples joined us but I didn't care. For a perfect moment I had Maggie all to myself.

"Thank you for this. Claire said you helped her a lot." She said as we danced.

"I was happy to. You deserve to be celebrated." I said, looking down into her shining eyes.

She ducked her head, resting her forehead on my chest for a moment. "Thanks." She said quietly.

The song ended too soon and she was quickly pulled away by friends as the music picked up again. I made my way to a table where some of the pack sat, finishing off the food. Quil and I did our best to keep each other seated and distracted when Claire and Maggie danced with some of the boys who came to the party from their school. One of the boys danced with Maggie twice and Brady practically had to hold me back from tossing the kid out the door.

Finally the party started to wind down and kids slowly left in small groups. Retired pack members went home to their kids and the lodge started to clear out. The dj announced the last slow song and I saw that Maggie was talking with a group of girls so I pulled her to the floor one last time. I had promised myself that I wouldn't stop her from dancing with someone else tonight, but since the boys her age had just left I decided I was free to do as I liked.

Maggie was clearly tired but happy.

"This was great. I forgot what it's like to go to parties." She sighed happily. All of my nerves and anger from watching her with other boys melted away as she relaxed in my arms.

"I'm glad you liked it. We all wanted you to have a special day."

"Being an honorary part of the pack has some great benefits. You must never get lonely." She yawned and smiled up at me.

I chuckled. "There's usually someone around to do something with. But there are other things you miss sometimes."

Some girls came up and said a quick goodbye to Maggie. We returned to our dance and I pulled a small box out of my pocket.

"I have something for you." I said as I help it up for her.

"More? I thought the party was your present." She took the gift and unwrapped it. She opened the small box to find a little silver wolf charm on a thin chain. She lifted it up so it caught the light. "This is perfect! Thank you." she smiled and put on the necklace. The wolf rested just below her collarbone, as close to her heart as I could get.

The music ended and the party was over. Collin and Brady had already offered to clean up so we all got in Quil's truck again and drove home. We dropped Maggie off first. She hopped right out of the car and waved to us from the front door as she went inside. Next was Claire and then me. I went to sleep hoping I hadn't missed a great chance to tell Maggie she was my imprint tonight.

* * *

Maggie POV

Last night I had the best birthday party I can remember since my mom was alive. So many people came from school and were happy to see me doing something outside of school. I didn't realize how much I was missing out on all this time. There was music and dancing and several guys from my class asked me to dance. I couldn't believe it. I've never really gone on dates or anything so I thought guys just weren't interested in me, but they were all so nice to me.

I also danced twice with Seth and he gave me a necklace with a little silver wolf. It was perfect that it came from him because he was how I found out about the pack which is so important to me now. I feel like I'm a small part of something large and important and its nice.

Dad came into the kitchen for breakfast and pulled me from my thoughts.

"Good morning sweetie." He said. "That was quite the party last night. Did you have a good time?"

"I loved it."

"You have a good group of friends there. They must really care about you." he observed.

"I'm pretty lucky." I agreed.

We ate our cereal and I cleaned up the dishes. I went to my room and brought a pile of papers out to the kitchen table. I had just started sorting them when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and Seth bounded in.

"Good morning." He said. I saw his eyes dart to the wolf necklace I was still wearing and his smile widened if that was possible.

"Hi. Didn't you get enough of me last night?" I asked.

"Nope. What are we doing today?"

"I don't know what you are going to do, but I'm looking at college stuff."

His smile faltered. "College?"

"Yeah, it's something people do after high school. Didn't you go to college?"

"No. I was 14 when I first phased and there was a lot of vampire activity for a while there. I eventually tested out of high school, but my lifestyle isn't exactly normal, so I never got around to it."

"Oh. I didn't realize. Sorry."

"Don't be. Occupational hazard." He shrugged lightly but still looked a little uncomfortable.

I didn't know what else to say. His life was anything but normal. For years now I had just assumed I would finish school, go to college and find a career I enjoyed and do that the rest of my life. I also had the vague hope that I would get married one day, but my lack of dating history didn't exactly leave me hopeful.

I sat down at the table as I tried to imagine those plans being lost because I changed into a giant wolf who fought vampires. 14 years old! His teenage years had been completely taken away from him. He couldn't even finish high school like a regular kid.

Seth sat down too. "Sorry. I guess I kind of killed the mood. Huh?" he picked up a stack of papers in front of him; my acceptance letters. "Are you going far away?" he asked. And in that moment he seemed so young and afraid.

"No. My school counselor had me apply to a lot of places to see what I could do, but we can't afford those schools. Even with scholarships because of my grades I couldn't just leave dad alone here. It wouldn't feel right. So I am going to start out at the community college for two years and then we'll see."

"Oh." He sounded relieved. "It's probably selfish, but I'm glad you won't be far away. I just met you." he said. He looked at me again nervously.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm going to take online courses this summer and probably in the fall too, so I'll be around." I assured him.

He smiled again, really smiled. "Can I help you with this stuff?"

"Sure. I want to keep some things, like the acceptance letters and contact info for the different schools, but the rest isn't important. And I need to register for my summer classes today."

"Well let's get this done so we can do something fun later." He began sorting the papers into specific piles.

The rest of the weekend passed normally with me spending most of my time with Seth, Claire and Quil. School on Monday was actually more fun than usual. At lunch my friends kept talking about how great my birthday party was and how glad they were that I finally had one. Allison, my closest friend both now and before my mom died, asked about Claire and the guys.

"That one who danced with you first was really cute. Is he in college?" Allison asked.

"He's college age, but he's not going to school right now." I answered.

"Is he available?" Katie asked eagerly, and I felt the sting of jealousy.

"I don't think he's dating anyone." I answered.

Ryan, another senior who had been listening nearby leaned across the table toward me. "So you aren't with him?"

"No, he's just a friend." I shook my head and he smiled at me.

"Good."

I learned why he asked that two days later when he pulled me aside at the end of lunch and asked me out on Friday. I somehow managed to say yes and he said we would talk more tomorrow. Needless to say I was in shock the rest of the day and I didn't focus well in my last two classes. It was the first time I had ever been asked out on a date.

I was waiting for Claire at her locker minutes after school got out.

"Hi." She said and opened her locker to trade books.

"I think I need some girl time, without the guys tonight." I blurted out.

She looked at me again and her eyes widened. "What's going on? You look kind of dazed."

"Ryan asked me out on a date. No one's ever just asked me out before, at least not for something other than a school dance. I don't know what to do." I admitted quickly in a quiet voice, trying to make sure no one else in the busy hallway heard my confession.

"Who's Ryan? Was he at the party?" she asked, not sounding quite as excited as I had expected.

"He danced with me twice at my birthday party. He's a senior and he's really cute. I am going to mess it up so bad!"

"You will be fine. You did great at your birthday, and he clearly likes you already if he asked you on a date, so you just have to be yourself and try and have fun. I'll help you pick an outfit later." She said. That sounded more like what I was expecting from my new friend. We started walking toward the exit and she stopped, placing a hand on my arm. "Just don't mention it to the guys yet, okay? They get over-protective sometimes." She warned. I nodded and we went outside toward the cars. The sun was playing peek-a-boo with light puffy clouds today so we didn't have to make a mad dash through the rain.

I didn't have a chance to talk to Claire about the date again until Friday. Ryan told me at lunch that we would be going to dinner in Port Angeles, but that was all I knew. It had taken all of my willpower to act normally Wednesday and Thursday afternoon with the guys. Seth asked if I was okay because I was slightly shaky with nervous excitement and I couldn't concentrate on anything. Claire gave me a warning look and I was able to put him off by saying I didn't feel extremely well. That even got me a free night at home without him hanging around and tempting me to talk about Ryan.

After school we did our homework at Claire's like usual. Today I left her alone in the kitchen and had Seth quiz me from flashcards I had made for my chemistry final. We were having that test a week early and then just doing little experiments with a substitute because our teacher's only daughter was getting married in Oregon the week of finals.

When I couldn't take any more quizzing I said I needed to get home and take care of a few things. Seth offered to come and I waved him off, opting to talk to Claire in the kitchen for a minute.

"Can you come help me?" I asked.

She looked at the stack of books on the table around her and grimaced. "Sorry. But you're 17, I know you can pick out a respectable outfit for yourself. You have plenty of cute clothes."

"Okay." I was disappointed.

"Just be safe and call my cell phone if you need _anything_." She said quietly.

"I will. Well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then." I turned to go and found Seth waiting near the front door.

"Are you up for a movie tonight?" he asked.

"Not tonight Seth. See you later." I opened the door to leave and he reached out for my hand.

"Are you okay? You seem sad or something. Is there anything I can do?" he was all concern for me.

"No, I'm fine, really. I just want to go home. Bye." I pulled away gently and went to my car. Seth stood on the porch and watched me drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth POV

I still felt like something wasn't right as I watched Maggie drive away. I went back inside, giving Quil a brief look before heading into the kitchen. I sat down across from Claire and folded my arms.

"Okay, what's really going on with Maggie?" I demanded.

Claire didn't look up at me. "She was tired and wanted to go home."

"You know something, I can tell. Is something wrong?" I pressed.

Quil came in behind me. "Are you helping her hide something?" he asked in surprise.

"Guys, relax okay! She's not in trouble and she's not upset. Just give the girl a little space okay?"

"She's my imprint. I don't have to give her space." I said as the anger rose inside me at being lied to.

Claire just glared back at me. "Excuse me? She may be your imprint, but you don't get to dictate every little thing she does. And it's your own fault for not telling her she's your imprint anyway."

"What's my own fault? I was trying not to freak her out any more than I already did by showing up at her house all bloody and hurt and phasing in front of her. So sue me for trying to be sensitive and give her time to get used to everything and get to know me before springing a soul-mate on her." I pushed back out of the chair and started pacing. "I'm trying to do the rest better than I did at revealing our secret."

"I know you are trying to do this right, and so am I but I'm kind of stuck in the middle okay? Maggie is my friend and I want to watch out for her, even if that means protecting her from you guys on occasion. It's not an easy spot to be in."

"What do you mean protect her from us? I would never hurt her." I bellowed. My hands were starting to shake and Quil placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Sorry." I muttered as I pulled my emotions back under control. "Please tell me what's going on, Claire, I'm dying here."

"I'm not sure you'll feel much better when I tell you. Look, in my defense, I wanted to give Maggie tonight because she's so excited about it. I can't imagine what it must mean to her." Claire said. "A guy from school asked her out on a date. It's the first time she's ever been asked out and she was so excited and scared that she would mess up. I could tell she needed me to be the supportive friend about this, so that's what I've tried to do. It's not like I could tell her not to go because she has a soul-mate just waiting around to make his move."

I crumpled under Claire's words. A date? With someone else? And she was excited about it. She hid it from me. I sat down heavily in the chair and covered my face with my hands. What do I do now? What if she really likes this guy? I am so screwed.

"I'm sorry Seth. I told her not to mention it to you guys because I didn't want you to freak out and ruin this for her. If I didn't have Quil, it would mean a lot to me if a guy asked me out. I was trying to see it from her perspective."

"It's okay Claire. I get it. I'm not mad." Just completely and utterly destroyed, that's all. My soul mate, who has no idea that she's the love of my life and my reason for existing, is home getting ready to go on a date with some idiot kid.

I stood up and stumbled toward the door. "I'm going home."

Quil grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto the couch in the living room. "I don't think so. There's no way I'm leaving you alone tonight."

So I stayed and they did their best to distract me. At some point we watched a movie, but I couldn't tell you anything about it. I wasn't really paying attention as I fell apart inside. What would I do tomorrow? Should I tell Maggie everything and hope she took it well? Should I just let her live her life and let this play out however it would? I changed my mind every hour.

At 10:30 Claire got a text on her phone.

"Maggie's home. It says "had feeling I should check in. Nice dinner, walk around town. Home now."

For the first time all night I focused on Claire and came out of my fog. "It's over?" I asked.

"Yes."

"She's home safe?"

"You can relax now" Quil said, patting me on the back. "Try and get some sleep."

I lay back down on the couch and breathed easy for the first time in hours. Quil crashed on the floor a little while later when Claire went to her room to sleep.

* * *

Maggie POV

In the morning I went over to Claire's like every other Saturday. Only this time I was surprised when Seth answered the door.

"Maggie." He stared at me when he opened the door.

"Hi. You're here early." I said.

"Oh, uh, I never left, actually." He made a move toward me but stopped himself and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Is Claire around?" I asked. He looked like he hadn't slept and I was suddenly afraid that he was mad about my date.

"In the kitchen with Quil." He gestured behind him and finally realized he needed to move so I could pass. We both walked into the house and I said hello to Claire's mom who was pouring herself some cereal.

"Good morning, Maggie." She smiled warmly. "What are you kids going to do today?" she asked.

"Some of us aren't kids anymore." Quil grumbled.

"You could fool me sometimes." She teased him.

"Did I come at a bad time?" I asked.

"No, this is normal for them." Claire assured me from her seat at the table. "Come join the party."

I left the doorway where Seth and I had stopped and sat down at the table. We all chatted for a while until everyone was done with breakfast. When Claire's mother left an awkward silence descended and I knew it was my fault. I didn't know if I should explain myself or if anything I said would make sense to the guys.

The truth was that I learned something important last night. Yes, I was flattered that anyone would ask me out on a date at all. But I also had to jump on the chance to find something out for myself. I'm attracted to Seth, I know this. But I needed to know if it was simply because he was the first guy to pay any real attention to me or if it went deeper than that. Ryan is cute and nice and is actually my age. He was really nice on our date too. We talked easily and I had a nice time with him, but there was something missing. We walked around town after dinner and he held my hand. I immediately noticed that his hand didn't burn in mine like Seth's and I missed the heat. And besides that, I didn't feel a thrill run through me at his touch. I didn't dream of him afterward. All of this told me that I can trust my feelings and right now I knew that this was more important than a little anger on Seth's part today. If he cares about me too then he will forgive me this one date.

Seth cleared his throat. I turned to look at him but had to look away again quickly. I had never seen him so sad and my insides twisted in pain at the sight. Maybe this would be harder than I thought.

"How was your date?" he asked in a low voice.

"It was nice."

"Will you go out with him again?" his despair was killing me.

"No. Ryan is nice, but I don't see us as being anything more than friends." I answered.

He let out the breath he was holding in a gusty sigh. Quil and Claire got up and mumbled something about watching a movie in the front room. I stood up as well and faced Seth. The light had returned to his eyes but he still looked sad.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a date? I had to find out from Claire."

"I know you feel responsible for me because you revealed the secret to me and I didn't want you going all overprotective of me with this. I'm 17 years old and it's the first time a guy has shown enough interest in me to ask me on a date that isn't a school dance. I didn't want anything to ruin it; even if you would only try to help or protect me."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't ever be afraid to tell me something."

I took a step toward him. "You're doing it again. You don't have to take my world on your shoulders just because you accidently revealed the wolves to me. Seth, I like being friends with you. I've never felt such an easy connection with another person before and most of the time I can talk to you about anything. But I don't want you hanging around all the time and being my friend because you feel obligated to watch out for me. I want you to be my friend because you like me and you want to be around me. Just be honest with me. That's all I want."

He nodded and reached out for me. I stepped into his arms and he hugged me tight, breathing deeply. "I'm sorry." He said softly into my ear.

I lifted one of my hands from around his neck to playfully hit the back of his head. "That's enough. We can drop the subject now and just be friends okay?"

"Okay." He chuckled and the Seth I recognized was back. "Let's go keep the love-birds in line then." He grabbed my hand and led me into the front room where we sat on the big couch. Quil and Claire were cuddled up on the love seat watching an old superhero action movie. Seth didn't let go of my hand when we sat down and I couldn't help but smile because it felt so right.

The following week went by without anything too crazy happening. I took my Chemistry final and I felt pretty good about it. Ryan asked me out again and I politely declined. He wasn't mad and understood when I said I just wasn't interested in him that way. He really is a nice guy.

Seth kept coming over or hanging out with me at Claire's like usual. He holds my hand a lot which seems to be a wolf thing. Whenever I see any of the guys with a girl they are touching them somehow, either holding hands or putting their arm around them or something. So that isn't just a Quil and Claire thing. Wednesday night Embry and Leah came over to Seth's to play video games with us. Well, Embry clearly wanted to play and Leah came along because they are always together. On Friday the four of us went to the diner in Forks and ran into Brady and Collin who both had dates and were being pretty touchy-feely too. Seth told me they are always going out with different girls, enjoying playing the field and being imprint-free.

The whole imprinting thing seems to be on the back of all the pack member's minds all the time. Well, at least those who haven't imprinted yet. Embry and Leah don't go to public places much so they can't 'randomly get attached to some stranger', as Leah says. I think that's part of the reason they are together; its safe, but they do seem pretty happy all the same. Quil says they don't know what they are missing. I had a rare moment alone with him the other day and he told me he would never give up imprinting on Claire, even though he's had to wait for her to grow up. He still is waiting, actually, but he doesn't mind because he's still had a lot of time with Claire. He knows her better than she knows herself sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie POV

I have moments where I stand back and look at the crazy world I've been pulled into. Like today: it's a rare, sunny Saturday morning in early June and Claire and I just bought swimming suits to go to a cold beach. Claire assures me that I won't freeze because Seth will keep me warm. Sometimes I think she forgets that we aren't like her and Quil. Of course she has no problem cuddling up to him to keep warm: she's been doing it her whole life! Not that I wouldn't mind cuddling up to Seth, but that's exactly my point. My crush on him is getting hard to control and having an excuse to plaster myself to him isn't going to help me control the butterflies that go crazy when he holds my hand.

I get the impression Claire's trying to get us to be a couple and that scares me a little. Technically, Seth is way older than me, even though he still acts like a teenager a lot of the time. And then there's the whole imprinting thing again. I'm getting as bad as the guys now. What if I keep falling for Seth and he finally meets his perfect match? I've heard what happened to his sister and the first pack Alpha years ago and I don't want to end up heartbroken and bitter.

"Earth to Maggie!" Claire waved a hand in front of my face. "We're here, come on."

I looked up and sure enough we were parked at the beach. The sun was out but there was still a breeze coming off the cool water and I did not want freeze to death. I hopped out of the passenger seat, grabbing my bag with a towel, and followed Claire down the path to the rocky shoreline.

Claire practically dragged me down the slope to the beach, she was so excited. The guys were all here already, tossing a neon orange football in the shallows. Claire knew her way well and pulled me down the expanse of pebbles until we reached Emily and several other towels laid out and piled near her bag. Emily was watching a group of kids playing with the pebbles nearby.

"Are you ready for this?" Claire asked excitedly. She was surprised that I hadn't been to the beach in years and was thrilled I was coming today.

"Sure." I said, hoping some of her enthusiasm would rub off on me.

After she put her things down she pulled off her tank top and dropped it onto her bag. Quil called out hello from further down the beach and she waved happily before shimmying out of her shorts.

"Come on. You don't want to go swimming in your clothes and I promise the guys won't let us sit up here very long before they drag us into the water. Be proud and show off that new suit!"

I nodded, feeling way too nervous to speak just now. I wasn't used to baring much flesh at all and internally I was cursing Claire for talking me into buying and wearing this black tankini. If you could even call it that. The boy short bottoms were fine, but the top was somewhere between a bikini and tank top, a bit more revealing than I would like, but still more covered up than I could have been. I sighed and pulled off my t-shirt, making sure the offending piece of clothing was still in place. I self-consciously wiggled out of my shorts and then looked up.

Seth, Quil and Collin were all paused, facing us and watching from ankle deep water. Collin whistled and Claire made a mocking curtsy for him while I quickly sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest while my cheeks burned red. When I looked up again Collin was throwing Seth backward into deeper water while Quil laughed. Seth came out splashing water at Collin and laughing as well. The sun glinted off his wet skin and I couldn't help but stare.

"Nice view, huh?" Claire nudged my arm. "Just keep your eyes on your own wolf though." She said with a wink.

"I don't have a wolf like you do."

She rolled her eyes. "I mean Seth. Besides, I just saw you check him out."

"What? No, I didn't, I mean. . ." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again.

"Yeah, sure you didn't." Claire just grinned at me.

I didn't have time to come up with another defense before the guys were headed toward us. Claire hopped up to get her usual hug from Quil and they started off toward the water together. Seth reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet and toward the cold water.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going swimming." He said with a smile.

"But it's cold!" I stopped in the ankle deep water and his warm hand tightened around mine. He turned his warm chocolate eyes on me.

"You can come in on your own or be thrown in later by the guys. I'll be powerless to stop them by that point. Besides, I can keep you warm. If you get too cold, just curl up against me."

My legs turned to jelly at the thought of curling up close to Seth to share his body heat. I just let him pull me deeper into the water, catching my breath as the cold water rose above my waist.

"Dunk yourself. Once you are all wet your body can adjust easier and faster and you won't feel so cold."

I started to shake my head and Seth simply pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms firmly around my back, and we fell back into the water. I took a breath just in time before I was surrounded by the stinging water. My senses were overwhelmed with the contrast of his burning skin and the prickling cold of the water. All of it was accentuated by the thrill of his embrace.

We resurfaced almost immediately and Seth held me as I tried to get my footing on the smooth rounded rocks. I had wrapped my arms around him when we fell and now I clung to him, my hands running along the smooth skin of his back as I tried to stand up straight in the chest deep water. I couldn't help but start to laugh at my own clumsiness.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Sure." I barely managed to get out between giggles. I looked up at him and his face was so close, his warm eyes sparkling as he watched me. The remnants of a wave hit my back and pushed me forward into him. I stepped on one of his feet and clutched at his sides as I tried to get my footing again. His arms tightened around me, pressing me against his chest and I felt the deep rumble of his laugh.

"I don't think you are ready for deep water yet." He turned our bodies so he took the force of the next wave and guided me backward toward the beach stopping when the water came just to my waist.

"Sorry." I said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine. You haven't spent much time in the water, have you?"

"No. I haven't come to the beach since I was little and Mom was healthy."

"Well, I'm glad you came today." He stepped back, keeping one hand on my upper arm in case I needed more help. I immediately missed his heat.

"Me too." I agreed.

Someone called out and Seth looked away. I finally looked around us, feeling kind of nervous about my reaction to Seth's touch. I've never felt so aware of a man's body as I do right now, being close to Seth in the water. His hand still rested lightly on my arm and my skin tingled under his touch. I wanted to wrap myself around him and feel his strong arms around me again. I felt safe there in a completely new way.

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts and looked to my left where everyone else was. I saw that Claire was watching us with a smile while she got a piggy-back ride from Quil. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while his hands supported her legs which were wrapped around his waist. It looked like the most natural thing from them to be doing as he walked through the water arguing with Paul. I wondered if I could ever be so physically comfortable with someone to act like that.

"Hey, did I lose you?"

I turned back to Seth and shook my head.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you know I love to hear your thoughts." He prodded.

"Not these. They're just the insecure ramblings of a stupid little girl."

Seth's smile faded and he grabbed both of my arms, looking sternly into my eyes.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk about my best friend that way again. You are a beautiful and amazing woman, Maggie. You have to know that."

"I don't feel that way." I dropped my head.

"Well you are. I know these things. I'm an old wise wolf, remember?" I could hear the smile return to his voice.

"You aren't that old." I argued, looking at him again.

"So you admit that I'm wise, then." He raised an eyebrow.

"What? That's not what I. . .urgh!" I growled in frustration as he laughed out loud. He gave me a quick hug.

"You're cute when you're flustered." He easily dodged the water I tried to splash at him. Several of the other guys nearby took my cue however and in the blink of an eye a large water fight broke out. I moved away as quickly as I could, retreating to the shallow water and Claire's side. I was also glad for the reason to put a little distance between me and Seth.

We watched the guys wrestle and splash for a little while and then I had to turn away because I was defeating the purpose of getting away from Seth by staring at him. Claire followed me back to the towels and we sat down.

"So, you and Seth looked pretty cozy out there." She said.

This really wasn't helping me. "What? No, I just couldn't keep my balance and he was helping me."

"Oh, give it up! None of the guys are good at hiding their interest in girls: Seth is no exception, and you sure didn't look upset to have his attention."

"He was warm and that water is freezing!" I protested.

"I know. But one of these days you are going to admit how much you like Seth."

Even in the chaos of the water fight, Seth's head snapped up at the mention of his name.

"Stupid super wolf hearing. Shut up Claire." I hissed.

"Too late." Claire sang as Seth jogged out of the water toward us. He sat down on the ground next to me.

"Hey. Did you need me?" he asked.

"Yes." Claire chimed in. "Maggie _needs_ your body. She's freezing."

"Oh." He put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to his side as I tried to give Claire the look of death. But she was already on her feet and walking toward the water and Quil.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said with a giggle.

"I'm gonna kill her." I mumbled. "Seth, you really don't have to do this. I'm fine."

"I don't mind." He grabbed my cold hand and held it in his free hand. "Besides, I know Claire pretty well by now and if I leave you alone she'll just do some other embarrassing thing until she gets what she wants. This is far less public than what I know she's capable of and I don't want you to die of embarrassment today." He said softly.

"Oh well, thanks then."

"Like I said; I don't mind."

"Well, I don't want you to miss out on the fun because of me. You could send someone else to keep me company if you want."

"Would you rather cuddle with someone else?" he looked bothered.

"No, it's just, I don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me or something."

"Maggie. I love spending time with you. I come to the beach with the pack all the time – there's nothing that interesting about it. But I've never been here with you, so stop worrying and just enjoy it okay?"

"Ok, sorry."

"Come back in the water with me. Moving around will keep you warmer too."

"Fine."

He pulled me back to the water with everyone else and it wasn't too bad. Seth tried to teach me how to splash someone really well and we all tossed the football for a while. The guys were brutal when they tackled each other, but Claire and I had it easy since they didn't try to drown us like they did each other.

By early afternoon a few clouds rolled in and I started shivering uncontrollably. Seth pulled me up the beach to the towels and wrapped me in both mine and his. He stood close, rubbing my arms and back to warm me up. My teeth chattered and I buried my face against his chest, leaning into him as he hugged me to share his heat.

"You keep giving me reasons to be glad I run a deadly temperature." He chuckled into my hair.

"N-n-n-no pr-problem." I chattered back.

"All right. You've had enough today. Is your car in the lot?"

"I r-rode with Cl-claire."

He slung my bag over his arm and picked me up in his arms. He ducked into the forest as quickly as he could and started running at an inhuman speed. In just two minutes we were at the back door of my house and he set me down. He opened the door and let us in, guiding me toward my room.

"Take a warm shower and put on something comfy. I'll pick a movie." He said, pushing me gently into my room.

I did as I was told, enjoying the rush of warm water over my freezing body. I dried my hair and threw on sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt before going back out to find Seth. He had changed too, so he now wore dry shorts and a shirt. He patted the couch next to him when he saw me. I plopped down and snuggled into his side. I was tired of being careful around him. It would be my own fault if my heart broke.

"Feel better?" he asked, draping an arm around me.

"Yes. Much better. What are we watching?"

"Superman. If I were a superhero, I'd want to be him."

"You are a superhero. You're just furry." I yawned.

Seth laughed. "Sure, sure."

I fell asleep a few minutes into the movie. I couldn't help myself, I was so warm and comfortable curled up with Seth. I don't know of a better way to take an afternoon nap than curled up with your own personal heater like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth POV

I helped Maggie study for finals this week. Man I don't miss school! But now her tests are all over, the graduation ceremony is done and tonight we have the first pack bonfire of the season. I am so excited to take Maggie for the first time. These bonfires are great because the whole pack comes. The retired wolves get sitters for their kids and we hang out like old times, just wolves, imprints, and the Tribal Elders. We all bring some food and sit around enjoying the night and then listen to some of the old legends. My mom, Sue, sometimes will tell one of the stories, but it's usually Sam who took over the bulk of the story telling when Jake's dad Billy died two years ago. He's getting better with the practice. I also like that he's added some of our stories too, like the Battle with the Newborns and the Visit of the Volturi where they were too scared to start a fight with us and the Cullens.

I picked Maggie up and drove to the cliffs where we build the fire. I led her to everyone else and put my bag of chips on the table with the rest of the food. The sun was just setting and Embry was starting the fire while we ate sandwiches, potato salad, fruit, chips and an endless supply of Emily's cookies. She still knows how to cook for wolves. After we ate and talked for a while we all settled in around the fire. I told Maggie to dress warmly but the night was cool and she still leaned against my side when I put my arm around her. After the beach last week she has been a lot less hesitant about touching me. I don't know what changed exactly, but I like it.

"This is the best part." I whispered in her ear when Sam stood up on the other side of the dying fire.

Maggie looked up expectantly and listened close to the stories. Sam started out with one of the old Legends and then he moved onto our stories. Maggie and the other girls laughed when we cheered at parts of the story about the Newborn Battle. Paul clapped Jared on the back after the description of a brilliant take-down on his part and I got a little cheer from everyone for my part fighting two vampires with Edward.

"You really did that?" Maggie whispered to me.

"I did." I grinned at her. She shook her head but smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

It was a great night. I helped clean up a bit and then drove a sleepy Maggie home. Jim knew we would be late and he was waiting up. He helped his daughter to her room but stopped me when I started to leave.

"Seth. Can I talk to you, as a father?" he asked.

"Of course."

"These bonfires, they are for a special crowd, and I've heard things in the past. I know the Tribal Elders are careful about them. Just how did Maggie get invited?"

"She will always be invited because she is important to me." I said honestly.

Jim nodded. "And you'll be good to her?"

"Always." I confirmed.

"That's all I needed to know. Goodnight Seth." He patted my back and closed the door behind me when I left.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. That went better than I thought it would. But I also knew that Jim had been asking around a bit, talking to Sue and Claire's mom, making sure his daughter wasn't getting into trouble. Mom couldn't tell him anything of course, but when you get the assurance of a Tribal Elder that her son is behaving, it's hard to ignore.

* * *

Maggie POV

I woke up late this morning because of the bonfire last night. It was amazing to be there with the whole pack and hear both about them and the ancient legends. There's just something special about listening to stories by firelight. And more than that, it had been an eye-opening experience for me. While we ate I chatted with some people which was fun, but I really learned a lot by just watching people. I noticed how the couples acted, and realized that Seth treated me the same way. Normally I would dismiss that as a wolf thing, but a small conversation changed all of that.

Seth left me by the fire to help the guys clean up. Most people were busy and it ended up just being me and Collin who was nursing his umpteenth beer and wouldn't have been much help to anyone right then. He looked up at me with glazed eyes and scooted around the fire until he was closer to me, but not uncomfortably so.

"Hey. I want to tell you something." He slurred. "I'm glad Seth has you."

"Thanks." I was surprised by this comment.

"No really, he deserves to have someone good like you." he leaned a little closer. "You make him happy."

I smiled at that observation.

"I tried to get Seth to go out on dates, but he just knew someday he would find his imprint. So he only went on a few dates. But I did get him his first kiss." He grinned sloppily and then his face fell. "Are you mad I got a girl to kiss him?"

I shook my head. "No."

He smiled. "Good. You are nice and I like you. You make Seth happy." He repeated.

"So Seth never had a girlfriend before?"

"Nope. He's clean, like Quil. Except for the thoughts he gets from the rest of us." Collin started chuckling then, lost in his own private joke. He took another swig from the beer in his hand and laughed some more. That was when Seth came back and drove me home.

I thought quietly about what Collin had said. I know he was drunk, but there was something he said that stuck with me. Seth didn't date because he was waiting for his imprint, but I made him happy. And no one seemed worried about what was happening between us. Not even his sister Leah, who I was sure would kill any of the guys without a second thought if they ever hurt a girl. She kept to herself mostly, but I had seen that she was also fiercely loyal and protective when it came to the pack's girls. She didn't put up with any crap from the guys and was the first to yell at them if they weren't completely considerate of their wives and girlfriends. I doubted even her brother would be safe from her wrath if he did something she didn't approve of.

And then as I was falling asleep I heard Seth tell my dad that I was important to him. Everything was starting to make sense and I had a theory.

I was waiting for him when Seth came by while I fixed myself some lunch. He gave me a quick hug when I let him in. I made extra food for him and we ate together at the table, chatting about last night. I asked about the stories and he told me a few more things. I marveled again that he had done these things when he was so young.

"So you had a good time at the bonfire then?" he said, clearly pleased with himself for taking me.

"It was very educational." I said.

"School is officially over. You have been educated and now you can relax, for what, two weeks until you start your online classes? We'll have to make the most of your free time. I bet I can get work off for a few days and we can do whatever you want."

We put our plates in the sink and went into the front room. Seth sat down. I stood by the fireplace and fidgeted with the photos on the mantel.

"You'll do whatever I want?" I asked.

"As long as it makes you happy, I'm sure I can handle it."

"It's funny you should say that. It's a phrase I've heard a lot lately from Quil and some others."

"Pack members have been known to pick up phrases and sayings from each other now and then. Quil's great, so it can't be too bad if I sound like him."

"Oh, I don't think it's a bad thing. I just think it's interesting."

"You're up to something. I can see you working something out in your head right now. You know, I think you are too smart for me." He smiled at me. "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about us."

"Us? I like where this is going already." He stood up and came toward me.

I looked into his eyes and almost chickened out. If I was wrong I could ruin everything. I took a deep breath and just said it.

"I was just thinking about all the couples last night and how much we have in common. And I just wanted to know if I'm your imprint or not?" and then I waited for the world to crash around me.

Seth looked surprised for just a second and then he smiled. He closed the distance between us and slipped his arms around my waist.

"I should have known you would figure it out. Yes, I imprinted that day we met at the school." His eyes searched mine. "You aren't running away screaming, so I'm hoping this means you don't mind being stuck with me."

"No. Everything makes a lot more sense this way. But why didn't you tell me?"

"After I spectacularly screwed up and showed you about the wolves too early I thought it would be best to take things slow and let you get to know me before I threw the whole soul mate thing at you. It seemed like the right thing to do." He explained.

"And you aren't disappointed to be stuck with me?"

Seth shook his head and lifted a hand to stroke my cheek. "Disappointed with you? That's not possible." His eyes were so full of love I could have melted right there. Then he leaned closer and I felt his warm breath on my face a moment before his lips met mine. His lips were soft and burning and eager. Seth's hand slid from my face back into my hair and he pulled me close until I was surrounded by him. Heat filled my senses and I felt complete in a way I have never known.

Seth pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against mine and catch his breath. I drew in a ragged breath and realized my hands were shaking where they rested on his arms. He noticed them too and took my hands in his to steady me. His eyes sought mine again and the joy I saw there was overwhelming.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." He admitted.

"I wanted it too."

"Then what were we waiting for?" he chuckled and kissed me again, softly this time.

"I don't know." I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his shoulder as he held me tight.

"I love you Maggie." He whispered into my hair, giving me an extra little squeeze.

And that was all it took to change my world. I had Seth and I never had to be alone again. No matter what I decided to do, or not to do, he would be there loving me. Security and peace filled me as I relaxed in his arms, knowing that there was nowhere else I wanted to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I normally don't write these, but sorry for the delay with this chapter. Life happens. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I still don't own Twilight or its characters, but they are awfully fun to play with.**

Seth POV

I have the most incredible girlfriend! It's so nice to finally be able to call Maggie that now. She knows everything. Being the genius she is, she figured out that I imprinted and saved me the trouble of waiting for that perfect moment to try and tell her, praying that she would understand. She gets it and she isn't scared or bothered at all. After she confronted me about it we kissed and talked for a while. She didn't even have that many questions. I assured her that nothing has to change right now and her education is important to me. She seemed really content after we talked – calm and peaceful about it. She is amazing.

And did I mention that I kissed her? Wow. That's all I can say about that. I don't know if it will be a regular thing but I am looking forward to the next time.

After the 'big talk' everything was surprisingly comfortable. I've had nightmares about how badly it could go. I feel like I dodged a bullet. She picked out a movie and now we are cuddled up on the couch. I couldn't care less what we're watching. She is nestled into my side and my arm is around her, holding her nice and close. This is what it's all about.

A knock at the door startled me out of my happy place. Maggie grumbled and reluctantly pulled away from me to get up. I listened and heard two familiar heartbeats and the shuffling of feet. I sat up and put on a smile for Quil and Claire as Maggie let them in.

"What's going on kids?" Quil asked as he plopped onto the couch next to me.

Maggie caught my eye with a small smile and then just nodded toward the tv for Claire's benefit. "Not much." She sat in a worn-in recliner while Claire sat down on Quil's other side. I tried not to be mad that she was across the room from me.

"My parents are going out tonight and didn't want us home alone, so we thought hanging out with you guys sounded fun. What should we do?"

I shrugged, knowing that the best part of my day had most likely passed. Maggie gave me a huge gift by understanding me. I didn't care what else we did today as long as I could stay with her for the rest of it.

Quil waved a hand in front of my eyes. "What's with you, man?" he asked as I tore my eyes from Maggie and looked at him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. What are we doing?" I asked.

"That's my question." He said, looking at me curiously. "It's going to rain all day, but I was thinking we could drive into Forks just for a change of scenery."

"Sounds good." I affirmed, giving him a smile to get him to stop watching me. He just shook his head.

"Alright. Lets get out of here then." He stood up and grabbed Claire's hand to help her to her feet. I stood and quickly went to Maggie. I breathed deeply and grabbed her hand which relaxed me immediately. She snagged her jacket with her free hand and we all went outside to pile into Claire's car. Quil made a face but let her drive. He was still getting used to her having a license and knew she would get mad if he tried to stop her driving now. Seth slid into the back seat with Maggie where they sat close and got comfortable.

We all talked normally about nothing in particular as we drove into town. Maggie and I shared several smiles and near town she gave me a look asking if we should say something. I just shrugged and squeezed her hand, happy to have it in my own.

Claire parked near the middle of Main Street where all the shops are. We got out and Quil grabbed my arm to stop me from following the girls into the first store. I felt torn as I watched Maggie disappear inside, but turned to look at Quil.

"Alright. Out with it. Something's different with you and Maggie; I can feel it." He said as soon as the girls were out of earshot.

"Whoa, turn off the extra senses wolf-man." I said with a chuckle. I couldn't give it to him that easily.

"Seriously. You guys seem extra touchy-feely. Did you ask her to be your girlfriend or something?" he demanded.

"We are officially together now." I admitted.

Quil clapped me on the shoulder. "Niiiiice. So when are you going to tell her about the imprint?"

"I'm not going to tell her." I couldn't resist this chance to mess with him.

Quil's jaw dropped. "What in the. . . you can't _not_ tell her."

I stuck my hands in my pockets and shrugged.

"No, I mean it. This isn't fair to her or anyone else. Do you know how hard it is for Claire to watch everything she says so she doesn't give away _your _secret? That isn't right." Quil glared at me, his voice hard with anger.

I put my hands up in defense. "Relax Quil. I don't have to tell her something she already knows. She figured it out herself after the bonfire last night." Quil's jaw dropped again. I was really enjoying this.

"So she knows everything?"

"Yeah, and now we're together. She's fine with it all."

"Wow."

"Yeah." I grinned like an idiot. "I may be biased, but I think my imprint is the best."

Quil glanced inside. "Well what are we doing out here then?"

We joined the girls inside where they were looking at some shirts. Quil nodded at Maggie in approval and she looked at me with wide eyes. I just nodded and watched her visibly relax. Claire paused as she started to move toward shelves of clothing and looked at us all.

"Okay, what am I missing?" she demanded with a hand on her hip and her most pointed glare.

I didn't even try to hold in my laughter at her expression. Her scowl deepened with my laughter but I couldn't stop so I just gestured to Maggie whose cheeks reddened a little.

"Are you all keeping secrets from me? What's going on?" Claire pointed her glare at Maggie now.

"It's okay Claire. I just figured out the secret you've all been keeping from me. I know about the imprint." Maggie said quickly. She moved to my side and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as I tried to breathe normally again.

Claire's eyes widened and a huge smile lit her face. "Really? You finally know?" she squealed and pulled Maggie away from me. "It's been torture not being able to talk to you about it!"

With that the girls were off, chatting happily as we wandered through a few more stores. We eventually ran through the rain back to the car and drove home. Claire dropped us both at Maggie's house and I managed to get a quick kiss in before I had to run out into the forest to phase for patrol.

The moment my paws hit the muddy ground I heard Embry's thoughts.

_Gotta fix mom's front door so it doesn't stick when it rains._

I opened my mind to him and ran through what happened today with Maggie.

_Hey Seth. Wow. Congrats man. You've got a smart girl there._

_Thanks. I feel pretty lucky. So, anything happening tonight?_

_No. It's quiet as usual. There are some campers in the forest up north so avoid them. What they're doing out in this weather is beyond me. I'll be with you for an hour or so and then you're on your own for the night. Sound good?_

_Sure. No problem._

I fell into an easy rhythm as I ran the broad circle following the border of our lands. It didn't take long for my fur to get soaked from the constant rain but I hardly felt it. Maggie was mine. She didn't care that I was a wolf or that we were connected by a legendary bond. Being able to hold her with no more secrets between us had been wonderful. Life is good.


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie POV

True to his word Seth has taken advantage of the first week of my break from school. He's been spending every moment possible with me and I've learned even more about how kind the pack can be. Embry let him off work and patrol all week just so we can have time together. And all of the pack is more relaxed around me now that I know about the imprint. We went to the beach twice this week since the weather has been warmer and they all tease us freely now. Seth doesn't seem to mind though and simply smiles at me the whole time, only letting me go to dunk one of the guys if he pushes things too far. He is so happy and I can't help but hold him close and return every one of his smiles.

Today is Saturday and we are hiking through the forest. Seth has made me promise not to come out here on my own, just to be safe. But now he is leading me deep into the green expanse down nonexistent trails into remote glades and meadows. Seth took my hand to help me over a log before we broke through some thick brush into a small open meadow filled with summer wildflowers.

"This is one of my favorites. Most people never see this place because no established trails come here." He said quietly as I looked around.

"It's beautiful." I sat down on a large mossy boulder off to one side and he came to lean against it beside me. I leaned my head against his shoulder as I watched a light wind ruffle the leaves of the trees protecting this place. We sat quietly for a while just enjoying being together in this quiet place. As much as I liked the pack and all the imprints, my favorite times were the quiet ones I shared only with Seth. Since I had been alone so much over the last few years I was grateful that we could just be quiet sometimes. I felt no pressure from him to always speak or do something to entertain him. He seemed as content as I was just to be near him.

"I like it here, but tell me why it's one of your favorite places." I asked.

"Um." Seth shifted slightly and I lifted my head to see that his cheeks had darkened slightly in embarrassment.

"What?" my curiosity was piqued now. He hardly ever acted this way with me.

"It smells like you." he mumbled and started to move away.

I grabbed his arm to stop him and though he is stronger he let me. "What do you mean 'it smells like me'?"

He met my eyes cautiously. "The flowers and wild strawberries over there. This place smells like you do so I always come by when I'm on patrol. It's weird, huh?" he carefully pulled his arm out of my hands and took a few steps away, turning his back to me.

"Seth." I slid off the rock and went to him, sliding my hand into his. Reflexively his fingers closed around mine and he took a deep breath.

"It's too stalker-ish right? Are you freaked out yet?" His voice was low.

"Silly wolf. I think I've handled my trip into legend and myth pretty well up to now. Maybe it's weird but I'm kind of flattered that you miss me enough to find a place that reminds you of me when we're apart. I didn't even know I had a certain smell besides shampoo and deodorant." That got a little chuckle out of him and he looked at me again, relaxing beside me.

"You smell much better than that." He assured me.

I leaned closer to him and took a deep breath. At first all I smelled was his clean t-shirt. No good. I pushed him back toward the boulder so he had to sit down and was closer to my own height. His lips quirked in a smile and he rested his hands on my waist while I steadied myself with hands on his shoulders. I leaned close again and breathed deeply, trying to see if I could determine what he smelled like even though I don't have special wolf senses. I found it as I smelled his neck just below the jaw line where I could see his pulse. I had smelled it before but not realized until now how I associated those things with Seth. I pulled back and smiled in triumph.

"Pine and the earth right after it rains." I declared.

"Very good. I've heard the same thing from the guys. Most of us smell like the forest or rez in some way." He smiled and his hands tightened around my waist. "But I don't want to talk about them right now." He pulled me closer and kissed me with an urgency I hadn't felt before. I let go of all thought and let my lips move in perfect harmony with his. My heart sped and I almost forgot to breathe when his lips moved to my jaw and neck. I gasped as I felt his warm breath and soft lips caressing my sensitive skin and I realized what I must have done to him as I searched for his particular scent.

A strong gust of wind ripped through the clearing bringing with it a smattering of raindrops. I shivered from the cool gust hitting my back and Seth buried his head in my shoulder for a moment, holding me tight.

"We should go. It will rain soon." He said as he lifted his head again and for a moment I was lost in his chocolate eyes.

"Okay." I squeaked out. He took my hand and led me out of the clearing and back toward home. The thick forest protected us as the rain began to fall and only a light misting of water reached us through the trees. Even so we were soon soaked as we hurried through the forest. Seth stopped me under a large tree and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're soaked." He pulled me to him to warm me. "I shouldn't have taken you so far."

"It's okay. I'm glad we went."

"I can carry you the rest of the way. It will be faster."

"You don't have to. I'll be okay."

"I don't want you to get sick. And this way I can keep you warm too." He took a few steps away. "Just climb on when I get back."

"What?" I asked. But he had already disappeared behind the trees and only a moment later a sandy wolf appeared. He lay down in front of me and looked back expectantly. I shook my head. I couldn't believe I was about to get a wolf ride.

"Have you ever done this before?" I asked.

He shook his giant head and barked happily. Well, at least it was a first for us both. I cautiously swung my leg over his back and sat down on his back, afraid to put all of my weight down. He didn't give me much of a chance to be gentle however, as he stood and I lurched forward and grabbed fistfuls of his fur to keep my balance.

"Sorry." I murmured as I got a firm seat, gripping his sides with my legs and laying forward along his back where I gripped the fur above his shoulders. He barked a laugh back at me and started moving. He slowly increased his speed, making sure I was secure with each change and soon the trees were a green blur as he ran toward home. In only five minutes he stopped within sight of my backyard, covering a distance it took us an hour to walk this afternoon. I slid off his back onto my feet, unsteady for just a moment after the fast ride. Once he was sure I could stand he ran back behind the trees to phase.

I ran across the yard to the back door and paused just inside to watch for him. I glanced at the sky then. I hadn't realized how long we were gone. Seth jogged toward me in mud spattered clothes through the falling darkness of evening. He stopped in front of me and grimaced.

"I'm too dirty to come in. Promise me you'll get dry and warm?"

I couldn't resist him when he gave me that half smile. "Of course I will. Won't you come back?"

He shook his head. "Brady was phased too and he was going to pull a double tonight since it's Embry and Leah's anniversary. Everyone else is busy. He's covered for me a lot this week both at the shop and on patrols so I thought I would help him out. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. Go help your brother." I stepped back into the lightly falling rain and rose up on my tip toes to kiss him. "Have a good night."

"I will now." He gave me a huge smile and ran back into the trees. Seth made one last appearance in wolf form at the edge of the trees and barked happily at me before turning and disappearing into the darkening forest.


	11. Chapter 11

Seth POV

Maggie starts her online classes today so I have to go to work again. The guys have all been great the last two weeks trying to give me plenty of free time to spend with Maggie before she started college. I didn't work once and I only had to patrol a few times, so I felt like I had a two week vacation along with her. I will miss spending all day with her but I can see her tonight and that will have to be enough.

"Seth! Snap out of it man." Jared waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well you aren't the only one who needs to get to the wrenches." He pushed me out of the way so he could get to the tool he needed. I shook my head and tried to focus on the job at hand. After all, I could survive a day of work on my own right? Right.

I went back to the car I was supposed to be working on; replacing the fuel pump. Collin popped his head out from under the hood of the next car.

"You are so whipped." He commented.

"Thanks. I hadn't figured that out yet." I snapped back.

"Hey, you're not the first and you may not be the last. At least you're stuck on Maggie. She fits you." Collin continued despite my attitude.

I nodded. "You may have a point there. I love her and wouldn't trade the imprint for anything, but I don't like being useless when she isn't around."

"You're not useless." Brady piped up. "You make a good target for stupid and obvious jokes."

I rolled my eyes but had to nod in agreement. I couldn't really blame them when it came right down to it.

Collin lowered his voice conspiratorially though it was pointless with all the wolf hearing in the room. "Did you really give her a wolf ride the other day?"

"Yeah."

"What was that like? I mean, it's not like we get a lot of human contact when we're in wolf form. Did it feel weird?"

"It was different. I kind of liked it. I felt really close to her since she had to hold tight when I ran her home." I admitted.

"Did you like having her legs wrapped around you?" He grinned at me and I threw an oil covered rag at his head. He snatched it out of the air before it hit him and just laughed at me.

"It wasn't like that." I groaned.

"I know. This is you we're talking about after all. But seriously, it's cool that you don't have to hide that part of yourself from her."

Embry came in which silenced us and we got back to work. I somehow managed to get some actual work done but was thrilled when the day was over. I hurried home to clean up and went to Maggie's house as quickly as I could. Jim opened the door and chuckled as he let me in.

"Do you have some sort of super sense that helps you get here right when its time to eat?" he asked.

"Nah. I just have good timing I guess." I answered. I made a beeline straight for the kitchen which was filled with the delicious smell of cooking food, but it wasn't the scent I wanted most. Maggie set the silverware on the table and I pulled her into my arms, breathing deeply and relishing the feel of her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Hi Seth. How was work?" Maggie asked as she gently disentangled herself from me.

"It was work. How about your classes?" I sat down in my usual chair at the table and Jim joined me.

"I think they will be good. A few hours of work every day and I should get good grades. I hope."

"Of course you will honey." Jim said. "You've always been a good student."

"Thanks." Maggie brought the lasagna to the table and sat down as well.

Jim dished out the food and we started eating.

"Of course, you'll need to keep certain distractions under control." Jim winked at me. "Do you ever spend time at your own house Seth?"

"I sleep there. Being around Maggie makes me happy. Of course, if you are tired of seeing me here, I could just take her over to my empty house where I live all alone. . ." I grinned at him, showing my threat was an empty one.

"No no. You're always welcome here." He said quickly. I stifled a laugh and saw Maggie's cheeks redden as she chewed a bite of food.

After dinner I helped clean up while Jim watched the news. It was a nice night so I asked Maggie to go on a walk. We were quiet for a bit as we walked on a trail just inside the tree line that skirted her neighborhood. I held her soft hand in mine, proud to have such a beautiful and amazing girl by my side.

After a few minutes Maggie cleared her throat and I heard her heart speed up slightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I answered, hoping to calm whatever was bothering her.

"Earlier with my dad; you teased him about taking me to your place. Why don't you ever do that?"

Whoa. I did not see that coming. I coughed and looked at her but she wouldn't meet my eyes and I saw a light pink tinge to her cheeks. "Well there are a few reasons. First off, I really care about you, really really care, and I want to treat you well. Second, I would hate for someone to see us coming or going alone and think badly of you. Thirdly, I'm eleven years older than you and you're still a minor so if someone saw us and was bothered by that I could go to jail. I can't see you every day if I'm in jail." I grinned and tried to lighten things.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." She said in a small voice.

"You are too important to me Maggie. You know that right? I just want to make you happy."

She nodded her head. "I know. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't another reason."

Ahhh. Now I get it. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "No other reason, sweetheart."

We walked on in silence a bit longer and I paid special attention to Maggie. Her heart rate slowed again and her hand was relaxed in mine. So I had diffused that bomb successfully. Wow. I wanted to breathe easier but I realized now was just as good a time as any to have another conversation with her.

"Maggie, you know I would do anything for you, right? Well, right now is the time for you to do the things that you want. And my job is to make sure you can do all those things. So there's something I need to tell you about."

Maggie looked at me curiously. "What?"

I took a deep breath. "Do you remember Claire talking about my 'car fund' that I won't tell anyone about?"

"Yeah. You even keep it secret from the pack."

"That's the one. Well, I've had a steady job going on 14 years now and from the start I decided that I wanted to save money for the future. I didn't know if I would need it or if it would come in handy when I found you or what. I know that being a mechanic without a college degree isn't all that impressive and I didn't want the family of my imprint to think that I hadn't done anything with my life. So I've been pretty careful with the money I've earned. I didn't need to pay rent, I always had pack-mates with gaming systems, music and movies so I didn't buy a lot of that stuff for myself. Every year I put away as much as I could and I even got a little investment advice from the Cullens."

"The vampire family?"

"Yeah. I'm a little closer to them than most of the wolves. Alice can see the future so they never really need to work or anything and they're loaded. I didn't use her much, but I've gotten a few investment tips from time to time to build my savings. She knew I was hesitant to do that but she found a way to be really generous to me." I smiled at Alice's sneakiness, knowing that she helped me double my earnings on more than one occasion.

"Why are you telling me your secret?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're my imprint. I don't want to keep anything from you. And I want you to know that after this summer of online classes you can pick any school anywhere you want to go and tuition won't be a problem."

"What?"

"I want you to get the education you want with no barriers. I can do that for you."

"Seth, I can't just take your money."

"Why? It's yours, just like I am and everything I have."

"You've worked really hard and I would feel bad taking it from you."

"You don't have to take anything. I'm giving it to you. No strings attached." I assured her.

"I'm not about to clean out your savings." Maggie protested.

"Are you planning on spending a decade at Harvard or something?"

"What?"

"It would take a lot to clean me out. Trust me. This isn't some piddly little savings account I'm talking about here. I don't have a lot of needs: food, clothes and utilities for the house. Beyond that I've been able to save most of the money I've made and Alice helped me to double it several times over. Believe me when I say I can give you whatever you want." I tried not to sound too proud of this.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just think about it. When you finish your homework and all, give some thought to what you would do if money weren't an obstacle. My only condition is that I come with you. Wherever you need to move to, let me come. I can work in a garage anywhere and be happy so long as I can see you every day."

Maggie just stared at me for a minute. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" she shook her head and hugged me. "Thank you."

"I would do anything for you." I held her tightly. "Oh, and don't mention it to anyone just yet. I've tried to give some of the guys money advice and tips over the years and they always just laugh at me. I don't want them to look at me or treat me different."

"It's just between us." She said and shook her head again. "So you're secretly rich, huh?"

"Hey, I asked if you liked rich guys that one time and you never answered."

"I didn't know I should take the question seriously since I thought it was about a game of monopoly."

"There's a reason I usually win that game, you know."


	12. Chapter 12

Lonely Hearts part 12

Maggie POV

This summer is going by way too fast: today is the first day of August! Between my classes and Seth, my time disappears really quickly. Not that I'm complaining though. I like having something to do with school, and Seth is so good to me. I still can't believe what he told me about his 'car fund'. But I have been thinking about college. I know he said I could go anywhere, but I don't really want to get too far away from home and my dad. My consolation is that Seth would be there with me no matter where I go.

Having the love and devotion of a man like Seth takes a little getting used to. I've always had dad, but since mom died I've had to take care of myself a great deal and that was fine. Now I have someone who would do anything to make my life easier and I have to remind myself that he likes it that way. I sometimes feel afraid that I'm taking advantage of him. If I have a bad day I can always turn to him with my problems, fears, or even bad attitude and it doesn't bother him at all. He just listens or holds me and does what he can to make me happy again. I can't help feeling I don't deserve someone so good, but he always insists it makes him happy to help me. I just hope that when he needs me I can give him the same love and support.

I have my first final next week and a few days after that all of my online classes will be done. This semester went by quickly and I'm glad that I got so much done. I'm not too worried about the tests, but I will put in extra study time starting tomorrow. Right now though, I am looking forward to a fun night with friends. Claire should be here any minute and then when the guys get off they are coming to get us. They won't tell us what we are doing but I gave dad a head's up that I won't be home for dinner tonight. He has been surprisingly supportive of Seth and me. At first I really thought he would hate how much older Seth is than I am, but he's accepted our relationship really easily. Again, I feel very lucky. My life is finally smoothing out after all the loss and drama I experienced before.

Claire let herself in, which has become our habit now when we have something planned. I closed the notebook I was scribbling random thoughts in and got up from the table to meet her in the front room.

"Do you have any idea what the guys are planning tonight?" I asked as we sat on the couch.

"None whatsoever." Claire answered in delight. "Aren't they just the sweetest though?"

"Yes. I just wish they would let us do things for them too sometimes." I complained, staying with my earlier train of thought.

"We do things for them. I know Seth eats dinner here all the time and you spend time with him when you can."

"It doesn't feel like enough though." I said.

"I know the guys pretty well; I mean I've been around them and imprinted couples my entire life, and I know they are just happy to be around us. Quil once told me he only feels really comfortable and settled when he is near me. We don't have to be right next to each other or doing anything special, but so long as he knows I am safe and happy, he feels like everything is right with the world. It's pretty simple. And I know for a fact that you make Seth happy. I've never seen him as content as he's been since he met you and he's a pretty laid back, happy guy in general so that's saying something."

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that."

"Don't stress." Claire smiled and patted my hand reassuringly. "Besides, I'm just about going to jump out of my skin with excitement if they don't get here soon. I don't want to be too serious right now."

"Okay. I'll control myself if you tell me more about your date the other night. I thought your mom still didn't like the two of you going out alone?" I conceded.

"We went out to the movies so we were in a public place. My mom just doesn't trust me to go somewhere completely alone with Quil, and I can't really blame her. She knows I want our relationship to progress more. I have a problem with patience."

A knock on the door interrupted us and Claire jumped up and ran to the door. She was instantly wrapped up in Quil's arms while Seth tried to push past them to get to me. He hugged me tight and breathed deeply and I could feel him physically relax as he pulled back to smile at me. Maybe Claire was right and just being around him was the best thing I could do for him.

"All right ladies, let's get going." Quil said as he pulled Claire out the open front door.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked.

"It's a surprise. Would you mind carrying this though?" He held up a bag he pulled from the bed of his truck.

"No way. Are we really going wolf-style?" Claire fairly squealed. "We haven't done this for so long!" she pulled on the bag and followed him around the side of the house.

Seth grabbed another backpack which he carried around the house and held out for me as we walked into the forest. "Do you mind? I would carry it if I could, but. . . "

"It's fine." I took the bag and pulled it on with a reassuring smile for him before he and Quil walked away to phase. They returned quickly in wolf form and Claire and I climbed on their backs.

Claire leaned forward to stroke the fur between Quil's ears. "He used to give me wolf rides all the time when I was little but he stopped when I was 13. I've missed this." She said.

Our wolves began walking deeper into the forest and after a few minutes they broke into a light run. The landscape became a green blur around me and I leaned forward, holding tightly to Seth's warm fur. I closed my eyes and just felt the world spin by as his body propelled us through the forest he knew so well. This was so surreal. Who else had a boyfriend who could take them on a ride like this? Claire and I were so lucky.

I opened my eyes again when I felt Seth slow down and I lifted my head from his furry shoulder. I could hear the ocean and in a moment the trees thinned to reveal the expanse of water extending out to the horizon. We were on top of some low cliffs in a secluded part of the reservation. Seth and Quil stopped on top of some rocks where we had a great view and the four of us held still, just enjoying the view for a few minutes. Finally Seth lay down so I could get off his back. I let the backpack slide off my shoulders and I set it on the ground while I sat close beside Seth, running my hands through the fur on his back. He turned his head so he could look at me and rested his chin on his paws, watching me with his deep brown eyes.

Quil carried Claire down a few rocks toward a small stretch of beach surrounded by tide pools down below us. I was a little surprised that they went off alone like that but I didn't mind having a little quiet time with Seth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"As great as this is, I'd really like to be able to hold a two sided conversation. Can you change back now?" I asked.

Seth rubbed his giant head against me, knocking me away slightly and making me laugh. He snuffled at my cheek and in my hair, tickling me for a second before he bounded into the trees. He reappeared shortly, pulling his shirt down over his head and jumping from rock to rock until he was next to me again.

"You don't like me better as a wolf? I can't talk back that way."

"I like you as a wolf just fine, but I'm more into hot guys personally." I said. I enjoyed the slight blush that colored his cheeks as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. He kept my hand in his, dropping them to his lap as he looked out at the view.

"The sunset should be gorgeous tonight. We have a little time to eat and explore first, but we thought you girls might like it here."

"It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving."

He pulled a simple picnic of sandwiches, apples, chips and bottles of water out of the bag and set them around us. We ate quietly for a minute before he spoke up.

"You acted like you wanted to talk about something. What's on your mind?" he asked.

I swallowed a bite of food. "I've been thinking a lot about your offer to pay for college."

"Good. I wanted you to consider it."

"I have and I've made my decision. I want to take one more semester of online classes and then start at the University of Washington this January. I don't want to go far away because I can't just leave my dad like that, and now I have you and the pack and friends here that I would miss too much. At Udub I would be close enough to visit often and I'd like that best."

Seth listened patiently and nodded at everything I said. "You are sure that's what you want?"

"Yes. Oh, and I want you to come too."

"I already told you that was my only condition. There are plenty of places to work around Udub."

"No, I mean come with me as a student."

"What?" he looked thoroughly confused.

"You have all this money for school or whatever and I just don't understand why you haven't used it yourself?"

"Oh. I just never thought about it really. Being part of the pack and hoping to imprint I didn't see any good reason to leave the res. If I had gone I could have missed you."

"But you found me now and there isn't exactly a huge vampire infestation here anymore, so why not get more education now, with me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I could. It's just been a really long time since I've gone to school."

"I have great study habits and I could help you a bit if you need."

"This is important to you, isn't it?" he asked, looking at me in wonder.

"You are important to me and this could be really good for both of us."

"I don't know what to say. I told you I saved the money for you. I didn't plan on using it myself."

"Just say you'll come with me." I squeezed his hand and he stared at me for a minute, his expression unreadable. Then he leaned closer and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I don't deserve you." he said quietly.

"I feel the same way about you."


	13. Chapter 13

Seth POV

_So you're going to be a college man?_ Quil asked as we trotted home in the falling darkness that night.

_I guess so. It's what she wants_. I answered. After we ate and talked, Maggie and I joined Quil and Claire down on the beach where we checked out the tide pools and waited for the sun to set. It was a perfect night and the sun set the few clouds in the sky on fire, bathing us in orange light. Maggie looked so gorgeous I wanted to pinch myself and make sure this was real. I can't believe she's really mine.

_Alright Romeo, calm down there_. Quil teased me as I reminisced about tonight. _But seriously, we are not doing this again._

_Why not? _

_Last time I gave Claire a ride like this she was still just a kid and I saw her as more of a sister. Having her lay across my back like this and not be able to hold her is torture._

_Oh, sorry man._

_Yeah well, I still have two more years to wait and it's bad enough without doing stuff like this._

_They liked the cliffs though. It was a good night._ I tried to get his mind off it.

_I know. But next time we can hike in or something. Please, for what's left of my sanity. _Quil begged.

_Okay._ Maggie shifted her weight slightly on my back and lay forward like Claire, letting her arms dangle around my shoulders since we were only walking. I could feel the weight of her whole body pressed against me and I realized that Quil may have a point.

He snickered at my thoughts. _I can't believe you'll be going away though. It will be different here without you._

_It's a few months away. It's not like I'm leaving tomorrow._

_I know. How are you going to pay for this though? I mean, college is a pretty big promise to make and I've heard it's hard to work and study at the same time._

_I've got it covered._

_How?_ Quil asked.

_Car fund._ I answered.

_Seriously? I thought that was kind of a joke_.

_Do you ever see me spending money Quil?_

He thought for a minute. _I guess not. Way to have self control man. I've saved some over the years, but not enough to pay for college or something big like that. Can you give me any advice?_

_I've tried to before but no one would listen. We're back now though, so we'll talk later okay?_

_I'll hold you to that. _Quil said.

We stopped a short distance from Maggie's house and let the girls off so we could phase. We all walked back to the house and went inside where Jim was watching the evening news.

"Hey kids. What have you been up to?" he asked as he turned down the volume.

"We had a picnic in the woods." Maggie answered.

"Sounds fun. You guys were careful right? You always need to watch out for wild animals out there." He cautioned.

"Not a problem, Jim. Quil and I know all about back country survival." I said. Quil tried to hide a snicker and the girls just grinned at me.

"Good. Well I'm glad you didn't stay out there long after dark." He turned back to the tv then and we retreated the short distance to the kitchen.

Claire let out the giggles she had been holding in. "I'm so glad my parents know everything so I don't have to make up stuff like that." She whispered when she caught her breath again.

"He's a good dad." Quil said and Maggie nodded her head.

"We better get going. We have work in the morning." I said and left a kiss on Maggie's cheek. "Sleep well."

"You too. See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course." I told Jim goodnight too as we walked out to Quil's truck to take Claire home.

It had been quite a night. I had a lot to think about after my conversation with Maggie. College. I had never planned on it, that's for sure. But the more the idea swam around in my head, the better it felt. What would I study exactly? I've never really considered being anything more than a mechanic since it pays my bills just fine. Could I really do something more than that? It was a lot to take in. And what about the living arrangements? I hadn't asked Maggie if she had that planned out too. Of course I want to marry her, but I was going to wait until she turned 18 in a year. Would her dad freak out if we got married before going to college? Was that best for Maggie and I? There are still clearly a lot of things to figure out in the next few months.

* * *

Maggie POV

Dad handled the news well when I told him Seth and I would be going to college at the start of the New Year. Of course, I think part of that was because we've both signed up for dorm rooms on campus. Seth and I have been talking a lot about the University of Washington and what we'll be doing there for the next few years. It's fun to plan all of this with him. It makes it all a lot less scary. I'm glad he agreed to go to school too because he deserves to get an education just like I do. He doesn't think of himself much, but maybe if I think of him I can give something back. He's always so good to me and I still feel like our relationship is a little lopsided that way, but he seems happy with me and I try to remind myself that it's enough.

Claire is jealous that we are going away and I keep reminding her that we will be back this summer. We are both planning on working and I may take one online class too. What can I say? I like staying ahead in school. Plus, if I work hard and can finish a little before Seth then maybe we can get married sooner. We haven't exactly talked about marriage yet, but a girl can hope, can't she? I mean, I know Seth cares about me and he's nervous about our age difference for now, but after my next birthday it won't matter so much. Plus, I doubt anyone on campus will guess that he's older since he looks like he's in his early 20's. I just hope all the girls there won't catch his eye. La Push is a pretty small place after all and there will be plenty of girls at the university who will be prettier than I am. Oh well. I can't let myself worry about that right now.

Right now Seth and I are sticking to our new routine of hanging out most nights after my schoolwork is done and he gets off work. On weekends we hang out with various pack members on group dates in town or playing games at someone's house. Seth is always careful to make sure we are with other people, which he always reports to Dad so he can't ever be concerned about what we are doing. I know he does it because he cares about me and wants to treat me right, as he always says. But every so often I catch him watching me from across the room with a look that says he'd definitely rather be alone with me somewhere. The only problem is that when I call him on it he denies it and makes up some lame excuse. I wonder sometimes if I'm more attracted to him than he is to me. Isn't it normal to want to go somewhere and make out with your seriously handsome boyfriend sometimes? Seth is so careful with me that I honestly wonder if he feels the same way?

* * *

Seth POV

Moving Day! My car is loaded up with the stuff I'll need at school and Maggie's car is similarly packed, only with more stuff. Seriously, these dorm rooms aren't that big. Jim is following us up for the weekend to help her get settled and do all the obligatory parent stuff to make sure his little girl will be safe now that she's moving away from home. I saw mom yesterday and got a hug and 'good luck'. Leah is going to take care of the house and I made her promise to not mess with my room and leave the kitchen intact. I know she's slowly been taking stuff over to Embry's for the last few years but I don't want to see the place emptied before I come home for the weekend in a month.

Last night the pack threw us a good bye party at Sam and Emily's house. It was nice to have one more night with everyone before everything changes. Near the end of the night Sam pulled me aside and we actually talked pack business for a minute. Since I don't want to start aging just yet and will still be phasing at least once a week, my senses and instincts will be strong and it's possible I may run into a vampire or two. Technically I won't be on our lands but I'm free to protect people wherever I am. I'm glad I have permission and all, but if a bad vampire went after Maggie, I wouldn't care if the pack approved or not.

When we made it to campus I followed Maggie and Jim to her dorm where we unloaded all of Maggie's stuff and met her roommate Bailey. Somehow everything actually fit in the small room and Bailey seems nice enough. Jim started to look around and act nervous and I took that as my cue to leave. I gave Maggie a quick kiss on the cheek and told Jim I'd see him in a few weeks then went back to my car. I passed several other students unloading their cars and two girls smiled at me. I smiled back and kept going. I drove across campus to my dorm and quickly found my room. No one else was there yet so I picked a bed and quickly unloaded my few belongings. I put everything away and decided it was time to eat. I was starving and I wanted to see Maggie again.

As I walked across campus I caught a familiar and decidedly unpleasant scent. I stopped and scanned the area, zeroing in on one particular cluster of female students surrounding a pale young man with dark hair wearing sunglasses. He was clearly taking advantage of the cloudy day, but I thought he had quite a bit of nerve coming out in the middle of the day to seduce young women for prey. I looked around again and breathed deeply to make sure he was alone. I did not need a repeat of the twin incident today. Sure enough he was alone but unfortunately we weren't in a secluded forest. I couldn't phase here and take care of things right now.

I pulled a campus map out of my back pocket and tried to look occupied so I had a reason to just stand there on the sidewalk and carefully watch the vampire's activity. I focused my hearing toward the group of four girls he had attracted. He was laying the charm on thick and inviting them all over to his place that night. I listened closely to the directions and address. Then all but one of the girls left. This last one took his arm and he led her off between two buildings. This was my chance. I sprinted after them, trying not to break human speed and ducked into the shady walkway behind them. I got there just in time to see him lead the unsuspecting girl down a short flight of stairs toward a door to the basement of the building. He pinned her against the door and started kissing her neck which only made her giggle. If only she knew what was coming.

Lucky for me the vampire was too preoccupied to sense me coming. I ripped him away from the girl, pushing him forcefully against the concrete wall and I told the girl to run away because he was a known sexual predator. Her eyes widened and she obeyed, disappearing quickly up the stairs and away from immediate danger. The leech hissed at me for his lost meal but I didn't have any more time to waste. I had to use his surprise to my advantage and do it now. I threw him to the ground in front of me before he could prepare for my strength and jumped behind him where I wrenched his neck awkwardly and tore his head off. He wasn't ready for some human to pose an actual threat to him and it was easier than I expected. I tore his arms and legs from his trunk as well with practiced efficiency to give me more time to find a fire where I could dispose of him.

I nervously glanced out of the stairwell to make sure my activities hadn't been noticed and luckily this wasn't a highly travelled alleyway. The girl was nowhere in sight and I breathed a little easier as I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Maggie.

"I was just thinking about you." she answered, recognizing my number.

"I need a favor. Can you tell me where the campus utilities' building is? I need a furnace."

"What's going on?"

"Vam- leech. I just took care of it but I need to burn him asap."

"Are you okay?" Maggie's voice was shaky and quiet.

"Not a scratch. He didn't know what to make of a human tossing him around."

"You didn't phase?"

"Nope. That's a first, but I'm too close to people and couldn't risk being seen. It actually worked to my advantage today though. But I cant just sit here forever with a dismemebered body and not be found out."

"Oh, right. Um, it looks like there is a utility building on the north end of campus behind the stadium."

"Shoot. I'm on the wrong end of campus." Since I was surrounded by concrete walls I decided to just do it where I was. I would watch from a distance to make sure the building wasn't affected. I pulled a lighter from my pocket; no responsible wolf would be caught without one; and the body quickly burst into flame. "Thanks anyway, but it's covered now. I've got to hide but I'll be over soon okay? I need food."

"Come as quick as you can."

I hurried down the alleyway and ducked behind the next building, keeping the smoke in sight. No flames licked the side of the building and I figured that all that would be left would be a black scorch on the concrete walls at the base of the stairs. It didn't take long for the fire to burn out as the leech's body was consumed and I watched as campus security arrived a little late. I casually walked by as two men hooked up a hose to put out the last glowing ember and did my best to look like a curious passerby. They talked amongst themselves about trash fires and stupid student pranks. From what I could see there was no trace left of the vampire so I had done my job well.

I continued on to Maggie's dorm as quickly as humanly possible. When I knocked on her door it opened almost instantly and she was in my arms. I hugged her tightly before she pulled back to examine me and make sure I was telling the truth about having no injuries. Her hands ran up and down my arms nervously.

"I'm so glad you are okay." She breathed.

"Bailey?" I asked.

"Gone." She pulled me further into the room and closed the door. "What happened?"

"A male was luring some girls into danger and I stopped it. He can't hurt anyone ever again. I'll keep you safe here. Just watch out for anyone who looks too pale, too beautiful and wears sunglasses on a cloudy day, okay?"

"I promise."

I pulled her close and kissed her then, relieved that she was safe and glad I was here to make sure she stayed that way. Maggie relaxed into me and matched my intensity as I crushed her body to mine. It felt so good and so right to have her this close. Why hadn't I done this before? Our kisses eventually melted into an embrace and Maggie rested her head on my shoulder. I wasn't about ready to let her go yet.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"It just scared me to see those girls falling for the leech's tricks."

"I have you. I'm not about to pay attention to some random guy I meet on campus."

"Good. I'd lose it if something happened to you."

That night I went to a nearby park to phase in the privacy of some trees. It wasn't home, but it was the best I could do for now. Embry was phased too and I quickly showed him about my little encounter with a vampire today. He was surprised and impressed that I did so well against the leech without phasing. He promised to stop by and let Him know we were settling in fine our first night and I was watching out for Maggie.


	14. Chapter 14

Maggie POV

I've been back at Udub for a month now and everything is going great. Seth and I went home for the summer as planned and got jobs. Well, he worked at the garage again and I worked at the res store with Kim. Dad was really glad to have me home for more than two days on the weekend and it was nice to be around him again. The pack threw me a big party for my 18th birthday complete with a bonfire on the beach. It was nice to be back and be able to spend time with Claire again. While I was away we emailed and talked on the phone often but it wasn't the same. Just like last year we spent a lot of time together when the guys weren't working.

The biggest difference this summer was that Seth and I went on more actual dates. Sometimes we went with others but just as often we went out just the two of us. Those were my favorite dates because Seth and I could wander Port Angeles just like any other couple. There were no wolves or vampires or mystical things to worry about: just the two of us being ourselves and enjoying each other. Now that I was 18 Seth was a lot more relaxed about the physical side of our relationship. He would freely hold my hand and kiss me when he wanted to, even in the middle of a busy sidewalk in town. I asked him what the difference was and he told me that now he didn't feel like everyone was watching him and waiting for him to mess up and get him in trouble somehow. All I knew was that I wouldn't complain about the change.

But now we are back in school and things are getting busy again. We are careful to make sure we get our homework done before we do stuff together so we can keep our grades up and pass our classes. But we also make sure we can spend some time together every day.

Seth keeps an eye out for any vampire activity around campus still, but there have only been two other times since our first day here that he has run into anything. One of the vampires ran off when he challenged it and he chased it into the mountains where he was able to rip it apart as a wolf which made Seth really happy. The last time it was a female though and she must have had some ability because he lost her quickly when she tried to evade him. He hasn't smelled her since so he's content that I am safe for now.

Today Seth sent me a text during my second class saying that we were going out to dinner tonight and he had a surprise for me. It's a Wednesday which is odd because we usually go out on weekends so I am curious what he's up to this time. I hurried and wrote a short paper for one of my classes and then dressed up just a little so I would be ready when Seth came. He picked me up and told me we were going into Seattle for dinner with some old friends of his.

"I thought I knew all of your old friends." I said as we drove to the restaurant.

"You've met all but one and that's because he moved away years ago to follow his imprint."

"Wait. Are you talking about Jacob and Nessie? Is that who we are meeting?"

"That's exactly who we are meeting. I haven't seen Jake in a few years and they are coming through the area so he decided to stop and say hi on the way. He really watched out for me when I was a young wolf and he still calls often to keep in touch."

"Wow. I mean, I've heard the stories but he almost seems like one of the legends because I've never actually met him."

"Don't worry. He's just like the rest of the pack. I'm really excited for him to meet you though."

We parked and went into the Cheesecake Factory near the Sea-Tac airport. Jake and Nessie had a stop-over for a few hours and it was easiest for them to stay near the airport. As we walked into the entrance I saw a handsome couple straight ahead. They drew my attention because he was a tall Quileute, easily a head taller than almost everyone else in the room, and she was petite and pale and absolutely gorgeous. They were watching for us and Jacob's face broke into a huge white smile. Seth pulled me toward them quickly and he and Jacob hugged, pounding each other on the back and laughing.

"It's so good to see you kid." Jacob said as he pulled back and placed his arm back around Nessie's shoulders.

"I'm not a kid anymore old man." He grinned and pulled me close in similar fashion. "Jake, Ness, I'd like you to meet Maggie; the love of my life."

Jake stuck out a warm hand to shake mine and smiled warmly. "Good to meet you. Are you keeping this pup in line?"

"I try."

Nessie extended a delicate hand along with a smile. "It takes someone special to keep up with these guys. Nice to meet you."

"I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you in person." I gushed. I know it was pathetic but I really couldn't help it since these two people were like Taha Aki and all the old heroes in the tribal legends to me.

We didn't have to wait too long to be seated and soon I found myself sitting opposite Nessie sipping my water while the guys caught each other up on everything. Jake and Nessie were currently travelling from Alaska where they had been visiting friends of her family back home to Costa Rica where the Cullens were currently living in the rain forest. Jake had scheduled their flights so that they would stop here in Seattle so he could at least see Seth.

"I wish I could come visit the res more often. We've been traveling a lot the last few years since Nate got old enough for us to leave him with the family. I'm anxious to get back and see the kid though." Jake said. They had been able to have one son before Nessie's body changed and became permanently set at 19 and from what I could tell they both adored him.

We had a nice meal and good conversation as I finally got to know the last member of the pack. After dinner we went outside to walk a little before Jake and Nessie had to return to the airport for their flight south. Nessie and I ended up walking behind the guys.

"So, was it a shock when you found out about the wolves?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty surprising." I agreed.

"Seth told Jake all about it not long after it happened. It must have been strange to suddenly find out about the pack and being an imprint."

"I had a little time to adjust before I figured out I was an imprint, and then it just made everything make sense."

"How so?"

"Well after I met Seth I couldn't get him off my mind and I wasn't interested in guys at school the same. So once I understood our connection everything just made sense."

"And you've never questioned the imprint?" Nessie asked.

"No. Why would I? I've never felt this way before or had the security Seth gives me."

"Oh."

"Wait, did you? I mean, was it hard for you to accept the imprint?" I asked in surprise. Everything I had heard about Jake and Nessie indicated that they had a great relationship.

"Things were a little different for me and Jake. He was around from the moment I was born and our relationship changed over time. When I was almost fully mature I wondered if he really loved me or if he was forced to be with me. I didn't want him to be with me against his will."

"I never thought of that. You're clearly together now, so what happened?"

"Well, I tried to stay away from him for a little while and we were both miserable. I realized that I needed him as much as he needed me and I gave it all another chance. I've never regretted it since."

We walked in silence for a minute.

"You've really never questioned it?" she asked.

"No. Maybe it's because I've lived without it. I know how things were before and I know how I feel now. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Seth is so good to me, and I know I don't deserve it, but I don't want it to go away."

"Yeah. That's what all the imprints say. Even Claire, who should understand why I fought it briefly, has always just accepted and loved being an imprint." Nessie grumbled.

"That's okay. It's just what you needed to do so you could be happy now. Everyone has different things they need in life to make them happy with what they have. It doesn't mean anything."

"It's nice of you to say that, but I know I'm different. I've always been different than everyone around me. I'm glad you are happy with Seth though. He's a great guy and I've never seen him so happy."

I blushed. "Thanks."

We wandered back to the cars and said goodbye to Jake and Nessie. They promised to give us a call if they were in the area again while we are still in school. After they walked away Seth sighed and put his arm around me.

"It was good to see them. It's been too long. And I'm so glad you know them now."

"Me too." I shivered slightly in the cool of the evening and Seth pulled me into his burning arms.

"I love you, you know." He looked deep into my eyes.

"I know." I barely got the words out before he was kissing me and I lost myself in his heat. His lips were perfect and I loved how they moved with mine. I could stay here forever, locked in Seth's embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

Seth POV

We are home for Christmas break and I am a busy man. It's great to see everyone but I'm trying to juggle my time between them and doing some basic housekeepking. I haven't been working consistently for the last two years and my savings is holding out fine, but I want to do a little more investing to replace what we've used. So I've spent some time on the phone with Alice for the past few days and even had some good chats with Jake. I've also been taking inventory in the kitchen at home and not too much is missing. There are a few things I'll need to replace when I move back in, but it should be fine for now.

Yesterday I got up early and spent Christmas morning with Maggie and Jim. I gave her a book she's been wanting and he gave her a gift certificate to her favorite clothing store. She gave me a new leather wallet and a cd I wanted. I was able to get some alone time with her in the afternoon and we snuggled on the couch watching an old Christmas movie on tv. In the evening we went to a party at Paul and Rachel's house. My sister Leah was missing since she had a work party to go to. She broke down this fall and got a new job at the bank in Forks since she finally got tired of stocking shelves and hiding out at the rez store.

Because of that party I had to cancel my big plans with Maggie tonight and stay home with Leah who refuses to leave the house. I'm even having a hard time getting her to eat, which is saying something since she is a wolf. Last night one of her co-workers from the Makah rez brought her brother to the party and Leah imprinted. She's completely freaked out and Embry went wolf last night when he found out and we can't get him to come back. Collin and Brady found him this morning but he refuses to phase human again.

The doorbell rang and Emily took over my vigil outside Leah's closed bedroom door. I opened the door to find a 30 year old man waiting outside. He had copper skin and long black hair accompanied by a nervous smile when I opened the door.

"I'm looking for Leah Clearwater." He said.

"She's my sister." I answered. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"My name's Will. I met Leah last night at the bank work party. It was brief but she made quite an impression. Is she here?"

I stepped outside and closed the door. "Tell me about last night. Leah's not doing much talking right now."

Concern swept across his face. "Is she okay?"

"She will be. Just do me a favor and tell me about last night." I tried to soften my voice and not appear the overbearing, concerned brother. I was a good two inches taller than this guy and definitely stronger, but he looked nice enough.

"Um, well. I went to the party with my sister since I didn't have anything else to do. She told me she had some cute co-workers and she's been doing her best to get me married for a few years now. I went, not expecting anything to happen and then I saw your sister across the room. I watched her for a little while and saw that she was shy and avoided people she didn't work with most of the night. I decided to take a chance and when I said hello and our eyes met. . ." he smiled with the memory. "It was her eyes. I felt an electric charge pass between us and she just stared right back at me for a minute. I was barely able to get her name before she had to leave. It may sound weird, but I just can't get her off my mind."

"It's not that weird. I felt the same way when I met my girlfriend."

"So you understand then. It's nothing creepy or weird, I just want a chance to get to know her, you know? So is she sick or something? Is that why she left so fast last night?"

"She's not sick, just not feeling herself I guess. Uh, can you wait here for a minute? I'll try to get her to come out."

"Yeah? That would be great." He lit up like I had promised him a million dollars and I couldn't help but feel for the guy. My sister could be a handful after all.

"I'll be back. Hang on." I went back inside, leaving him on the porch. I went to Leah's door and knocked lightly. I could hear her breathing inside, but nothing else.

"Leah, honey, open the door. Will is here and he wants to see you." I heard a scrambling sound behind the door.

"He's here?" she hissed through the wood that separated us.

"Yeah. He can't get you out of his head. He wants to get to know you. He feels it too, just like Maggie and the others. Come out and see him. He's waiting out front."

"I can't." she sobbed.

"Yes you can. You are the strongest woman I know. You can do this."

"But I've hurt Embry. I never wanted to do that."

"He knows that." I said sadly, feeling for my friend and my Alpha.

"So that's why he ran off and won't phase back? I heard you talking to Brady." She accused.

"He will understand. Just give the guy a little time. And give yourself this chance. There's always a reason for the imprint. Will can make you so happy if you let him."

"I didn't even think I could imprint. I always thought Embry would and leave me like Sam did. I acted like I didn't care about him as much I do so he wouldn't feel bad when it happened. I never thought I would do the leaving. I feel terrible."

"I know you do. You can try to make it right with him later. But right now you should come out and give Will a chance to get to know you. Then see how you feel after."

I heard more sniffling and other noises behind the door. I was relieved though when steps came close and Leah opened the door for the first time in five hours. Her face was all red and puffy as she had been crying most of the day and she looked exhausted. She walked into my arms and I hugged her tight, smoothing back her messy hair, and hoping to help her feel a little better. It was rare to see Leah like this and it kind of had me freaked out. There was no way I was going to let her see that though. Once she came to her senses I would never hear the end of it.

I went back outside while Leah took a shower and had Emily's help to make herself presentable to see her imprint. I found Will sitting on the front step playing a game on his phone. He got up hopefully when I came out. I sat down and he joined me in his previous spot.

"She'll be out in a little bit." I said.

Will's face split in a smile. "Thanks."

And then, I'm not proud to admit it, but I pulled the whole Dad thing and asked what he does for a living, what his plans are for the next few years, etc. . . . He was really cooperative though and didn't seem to mind all my questions. He was rescued when Maggie texted me asking how things were going. I responded that they were alright and asked if she could come over for a while. I needed a boost. She said she would be over soon and I started to feel better just knowing I would see her soon. This whole day had been really draining.

Quil showed up a few minutes later. He had been with me most of the morning and went to the store for me to stock up on all of Leah's favorite treats, hoping to get her to eat something. I helped him carry the bags inside and Will followed. He was a good sport and helped us empty the bags and put things away. Luckily Leah made her appearance not long after that. She came into the room shyly but Will took it all in stride.

"We didn't get much of a chance to talk last night. I hope you don't mind I got your address from Kaley and just came. I wanted to see you again." he explained. Leah blushed and led him into the front room where they could sit and talk.

Emily came into the kitchen and patted my back. "Let me know if you need anything else later. I hope he will finally make Leah feel complete. She deserves it."

"Thanks for everything Emily. I owe you."

"Don't mention it. See you later boys." She went out the back door so as not to interrupt the love birds out front. Quil and I listened to a little of the conversation in the other room just to ascertain that all was going well. I told Quil he could head out too and thanked him for his help today. He decided to go out and check on Embry and maybe give Brady or Collin a break. I waited a few minutes for Maggie to show up. It was such a relief to have her in my arms and know that something was right in the world.

On the next day, the 27th, things continued to calm down a bit. Leah and Will had plans to go to lunch in Port Angeles and catch a movie. They were on their way and I was happy for them. I was able to phase and have a short conversation with Embry. He was pretty mad and messed up but he listened. He knew Leah felt bad but it didn't really ease his pain at losing her. I felt for the guy, I did. He had been good to Leah for years now and I know they were happy together. Embry assured me he would be okay eventually. He just wanted to run for a while.

My original plans went out the window yesterday with all the drama but I took Maggie out for a nice dinner tonight. It would just have to do. After dinner we went for a short walk in town under the stars but it was cold and I didn't want to keep Maggie out in the bad weather for too long. I drove us over to the school and parked in the dark empty lot.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as she looked out the window into the darkness.

I was holding her hand and I turned toward her, leaning closer. "I had a big elaborate plan for this yesterday, but that kind of got blown out of the water by everything else going on. And that helped me remember what really matters: I love you. So much more than I knew was possible before we met. I've known from the start that I didn't want to be without you. I waited to make sure you felt the same and wanted what I want. I've waited so no one can possibly have any reason we shouldn't be together. And that whole time you just confirmed to me every reason I have for loving you and wanting you. But I don't want to wait any more." I pulled the small box from my jacket pocket and held out the ring I had spent hours looking for. "Will you marry me?"

Maggie stared at the ring for a second with wide eyes then she looked at me. "Of course. I would love to marry you!" she closed the distance between us and kissed me.

When she sat back I took the ring from the box and put it on her finger. It looked good there. I've waited a long time to for this. It overwhelmed me and I pulled Maggie close again. She was just too sweet to resist and her lips were soft and inviting.

When I took her home she excitedly showed Jim the ring. He wasn't surprised since I spoke to him about this a few days ago. Call me old fashioned, but it just seemed right to speak to him first and get his blessing. After that Maggie called Claire and started sharing our good news. I just sat on the couch with her holding her hand while she talked on the phone, basking in the promise of a future with the woman I love.


	16. Chapter 16

Maggie POV

Because of a term paper I couldn't go home for Claire's birthday this past weekend. I feel like I missed everything. Because she finally turned 18 Quil proposed to her and she couldn't be happier. Also, Brady imprinted on a girl from the Makah rez. He followed Embry there, who has been having a hard time since Leah met Will, and went up there following them on a date. Brady talked some sense into him but while there he ran into some girls and fate apparently stepped in. Becca sounds nice from what Claire has told me. Both she and Will have accepted the whole wolf and imprinting thing pretty well.

Seth has been busy with his classes lately too but we still go on a date every weekend, usually something simple these days since we are saving money for the wedding. We have decided to wait for summer break when we are home on the rez and everyone can be there. I'm so glad we finally set a date but the wait is awful. Seth is a perfect gentleman as always but it's getting harder and harder to say goodbye at the end of the day. I keep reminding myself that next year we can live in married housing and at the end of every day I can fall asleep in his warm arms.

* * *

Seth POV

Time is a funny thing: especially for a shape-shifter. I was just a kid when I started phasing and joined the pack. My entire life changed in an instant: I lost my dad, my sister broke all the rules, I learned how to fight and kill vampires, I had a crazy growth spurt and stopped aging, and I got a very fast education in living. It's strange to think that this is my real life. But there have been huge benefits too. After everything settled down with Bella and the Cullens I fell into a pattern. I worked hard, ran with the pack and really stopped living now that I think back on it. I didn't even know I had stopped until another 14 years passed and then I met Maggie and she woke me up.

Maggie. I can't even put into words how much I love her. She's been amazing from the moment I met her, and now, ten years later as I lay in our bed watching her sleep I still can't imagine how I got this lucky. The sun is just rising and the soft light is caressing her face but I don't dare reach out to run my fingers along her soft cheek myself because I don't want to wake her. She deserves her rest and the few quiet hours she has while the kids are all asleep.

I can't help but think back on the last 8 years since we got married. We were surrounded by loved ones for the wedding and then I took her on a two week honeymoon to Australia since she had always wanted to go there. At the end of the summer we watched Quil and Claire get married too before we went back to school. Two years later we both graduated; Maggie got her degree in education so she could teach at the rez school, and I got mine in mechanical engineering. I now work for the state in coordination with the reservation to maintain all of the facilities for the tribe. I keep the machinery going, fix problems, plan new projects with the tribal council and help take care of my tribe in a whole new way. I like knowing that I'm still useful to the tribe even though I stopped phasing to age with Maggie. And I'm really happy we were able to stay on the rez and raise our family in the house I grew up in.

Of course we still hang out with old members of the pack along with new friends we've made. Leah lives in Seattle with her husband Will and their two kids, but we usually see them once a month. Embry and Collin are the only wolves still phasing since the rest of us have retired to be with our families. They don't see much vampire action these days but we still appreciate them. Embry is careful to have only casual girlfriends and Collin hasn't changed his ways much when it comes to girls. The rest of us hope they will both imprint one day and settle down. Jake and Ness moved back last year with their son. Jake, Sam, Quil and I serve on the tribal council since our families are old and have always served on the council along with some others. Quil and Claire are doing great with their six kids. Claire couldn't be happier to be home with them and we all have a fun time teasing Quil about the two sets of twins he fathered since he had to wait so long for Claire.

Claire and Maggie are still close and get together with the kids a lot in the afternoons. Their friendship was a little strained for a little while right after we graduated and moved back because Claire had the first set of twins shortly after Maggie lost our first child. That was a tough time. We were happy when the next four pregnancies went well and now our house is full and noisy and I couldn't be happier.

But right now I am enjoying the quiet and letting Maggie sleep a bit longer until our one year old decides to wake up the whole house. My wife is beautiful, I have four great kids, a good job, great friends and a roof over my head. I am one lucky man.

The End


End file.
